


When You Are Expecting

by Movie_Popcorn



Series: Alpha Chris/Omega Sebastian [6]
Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies) RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alpha Chris, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Sebastian, Omega Tom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:44:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 31,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7946728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Movie_Popcorn/pseuds/Movie_Popcorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ups and downs of Sebastian's fourth pregnancy and Tom's first. </p><p>Sequel to The Double Date</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sebastian yawned and snuggled closer into his pillows as he started to feel himself wake up a bit. This was the craziest day of the year. The boys were out of school and were home with him full time. The first day home is always the most wild. The boys just seem to go absolutely crazy. This is the only day out of the year that Sebastian feels a little envious of Chris for getting to go to work and avoid the insanity of the first day of summer vacation. 

“Mmm, good morning,” Chris mumbled tiredly as he rolled over to spoon Sebastian. Sebastian snorted when he felt Chris’s morning wood press against his ass. 

“I’m sleeping,” Sebastian whined as he pushed he pulled the covers over his head. 

Chris laughed and slid his hand up Sebastian’s shirt to play with his nipples. “Don’t look like you are sleeping to me, beautiful.” He pressed his mouth to his neck and softly kissed up it and lazily pressed his hips against Sebastian’s ass. 

Sebastian moaned softly and pressed his ass back against Chris’s erection and pressed his chest out against Chris’s hand. “Do we have time?”

“I always have time for you,” Chris rolled Sebastian onto his back and got in between his legs. “How are you so fucking beautiful? Really? How is it humanly possible?”

“Stop it,” Sebastian giggled and pulled Chris down for a deep kiss. “Stop talking and fuck me.”

“I have to worship you before I can fuck you,” Chris grinned and pushed up Sebastian’s shirt to kiss and lightly bite against his chest. 

Sebastian grabbed the back of Chris’s head and as he softly panted. He was trying to stay as quiet as he could so he didn’t wake the boys. His eyes widened once he heard a loud thump, followed by a giggle. “Chris, stop! The boys are up!”

“Goddammit,” Chris sighed and pushed his face against Sebastian’s chest. “Why are they up so early? They don’t have school!”

“The boys hate sleep,” Sebastian groaned and threw an arm over his eyes. 

“Maybe we could keep going and finish before they get here,” Chris suggested as he licked at Sebastian’s nipple. 

“Stop it,” Sebastian pushed at Chris’s head. “They could come in at any second. I don’t want to have the whole awkward Mommy and Daddy are just wrestling conversation again.”

Chris groaned. “That was awful. Hunter hated me for days because he thought I was hurting you.”

“The joy of having kids,” Sebastian giggled. “Killing one orgasm at a time.”

Chris grinned and kissed his way down Sebastian’s body. “Speaking of kids.” He pressed a tender kiss against Sebastian’s belly. “You going to take the test today?” 

Sebastian bit his lip. It’s been a few weeks since they went on the double date with Chris H. and Tom and they had unprotected sex twice. Chris and Sebastian have never had unprotected sex that did not result in a baby. They figured he was pregnant and they were soon to bring the fourth bundle of joy into the world, but Sebastian was terrified to take the test. He always was. He could be as obviously pregnant as humanly possible and he would still be scared. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to be pregnant. He was terrified that he was going to get that negative sign. After having received a few negative tests while trying for their oldest, Sebastian refused to take the test while Chris was at home. He always thought he was bad luck. 

“I don’t know,” Sebastian sighed.

“Come on, sweetheart,” Chris stroked Sebastian’s face. “I think you are. There’s no way you aren’t. You haven’t been able to eat breakfast lately. You are sleeping more. That’s normally a sign that we are having a baby.”

“But what if I’m not?” Sebastian asked quietly. 

“Then we’ll keep trying. Definitely not going to complain about that,” Chris grinned. They weren’t planning on having another kid so soon, but as soon they got it in their heads that they conceived in that repulsive bathroom, they both have been eager to have one.

They both jumped when they heard their bedroom door creak open. Sean, who was dressed in Hunter’s old puppy costume, crawled into their bedroom. “Arf, arf, arf,” he squeaked. 

“Awww!” Sebastian shoved Chris off of himself and sat up. “Is that my sweet puppy? How did you get in that costume, baby boy?” he cooed as he picked up Sean and cuddled him to his chest. 

“Arf! Arf!” Sean giggled and licked at Sebastian’s face.

“See, Mom?” Derek peaked his head around the corner before walking in. “Wouldn’t it be so nice to have a dog?”

Sebastian sighed. “Honey, I don’t know if it would be a good idea to have a dog right now.” He nudged Chris hard to get him to speak up. Derek had been on a mission to convince them to get a dog. Sebastian liked dogs, he really did, but with three kids and possibility a fourth on the way, he didn’t know if he had it in him to take care of a dog as well. Chris worked full time so he wouldn’t be at home to take care of a puppy and train it during the day. 

“Please!” Derek begged as he climbed onto the bed. “I’ll take care of him! I’ll feed him and walk him every day!”

“Kiddo,” Chris rubbed Derek’s head. “Maybe when you are a little older.”

“You weren’t convincing enough,” Derek sighed and poked Sean on the back. 

“Alright,” Sebastian said. “Chris, go get ready for work. I enjoy eating and having a home to live in. Derek, no dog right now. Stop pouting. And you, mister stinky puppy, need to get a diaper change,” he got up and carried Sean to the nursery. 

Derek pouted and followed Sebastian. “I mean it! I will take care of him!”

Sebastian sighed as he started to change Sean. “Sweetie, no. Not right now. When you get a little older we’ll talk again.”

“Puppy!” Sean squealed as he kicked his feet at his mother.

“I wanna play too!” Hunter screamed as he ran into the nursery too.

“Why are you all awake at six?!” Sebastian groaned as he picked up a freshly changed Sean. “Come on, if we are up, we might as well go eat breakfast.” 

After breakfast was made and all three kids were wrangled into their seats with a plate in front of them, there was finally a little bit of peace in the Evans household. Sebastian stared at his bacon and eggs and pushed them around on his plate. This may have been a poor decision to make them. He honestly wanted to throw up by just looking at them. 

“There’s my boys!” Chris grinned and ruffled Hunter and Derek’s hair before leaning over and kissing Sean’s cheek. 

“Do not rile them up!” Sebastian warned as Chris began to roughhouse with them. “It is the first day of summer break,” he added on with a hiss. 

“Sorry!” Chris laughed before sitting down. Sebastian watched as Chris and all three boys devoured their food. Even little Sean was downing his breakfast. It was very disgusting but pretty impressive. 

Chris glanced over at Sebastian once he was done eating and saw how he hadn’t taken a bite out of his food. He leaned over and whispered in his ear. “Take the test, sweetheart. I mean it.” He gave him a gentle kiss before getting up. “I’m heading to work. Be good for Mommy, boys.”

After breaking up what felt like the millionth fight and saving yet another lamp, Sebastian had finally gotten the boys and himself ready to go to the park. He let Derek and Hunter run to the jungle gym as he carried Sean to go find a bench. He smiled brightly when he saw Scarlett and sat down next to her.

“Stuck with the whole brood today, huh?” Scarlett smiled as she took a sip of her coffee. “Hey little man,” she cooed at Sean. 

“First day of summer break,” Sebastian groaned.

Scarlett grinned. “That I know it. No work for three whole months!”

“Which means I get extra work,” Sebastian laughed. “Where’s Violet?”

“Looks like Hunter found her,” Scarlett laughed. “They are so cute together. Too bad you will be the mother in law from hell to her.”

Sebastian threw his head back and laughed. “Like you wouldn’t be just as bad as me. You would torture poor Hunter.”

“Well if he hurt my little girl,” Scarlett paused and looked at the water bottle in Sebastian’s hand. “Oh Seb, already? I thought you were so confident you were taking a baby break after Sean.”

“What? I can’t drink water instead of coffee?” Sebastian blushed.

“It’s the first day of summer break and you aren’t nursing,” Scarlett rolled her eyes.

Sebastian sighed. “We aren’t sure yet. I haven’t taken the test yet. But we did have,” he glanced down at Sean who was enjoying playing with his trucks on the ground, “mommy and daddy time unprotected.”

Scarlett giggled. “Oh lord, another Evans boy.”

“Who said it was a boy?” Sebastian pouted. “I could finally get my girl.”

“Doubt it,” Scarlett patted Sebastian’s belly. “But you should take the test. Even though we all know it will be positive since you two breed like rabbits.”

“I know,” Sebastian sighed. “I’ll take it this afternoon before Chris gets home and once I can get the boys worn out, if that’s even possible.”

He glanced down at his belly. He really will do it today. It’s time to find out if baby number four is on its way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for some clarification. Derek is 8. Hunter is 5. Sean is almost 2.

After promising Scarlett that they would have a play date tomorrow and managing to wrestle all three boys back into the car and into the house, Sebastian finally was able to be home. He sighed as he looked at all three of them sleepy watching cartoons in the living room. So screaming hysterically and playing at the park for three hours, on top of waking up at 6am is what finally got them to calm down. 

“Let’s see if there is someone in here,” he whispered to his belly as he softly rubbed it. “Boys, Mommy will be upstairs for a bit.”

Once he got to the master bathroom he took out the pregnancy test that Chris bought for him a few weeks ago once Sebastian stopped being able to eat breakfast. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He could do this. All he has to do is pee on the stick. He looked over the instructions a couple of times. It’s not like he wasn’t experienced in taking pregnancy tests, but he just couldn’t bring himself to do it. Chris got him the fancy kind. It’ll say pregnant or not pregnant. He just has to wait two minutes to find out. 

After letting out a shaky breath, he finally convinced himself to open it up. Okay, he just has to pee on it and wait two minutes and then they will know. They will know if they will be having a fourth child to welcome into the house. He could finally get his baby girl or he could get another sweet boy. He smiled softly to himself as he placed the test on the counter and waited. “Be positive. Be positive. Be positive,” he whispered as he sat down on the edge of the tub. 

“MOMMY!” a tiny voice shrieked as the door was pounded on. Hunter. 

“What is it, honey?” Sebastian called out, trying to sound as normal as possible.

“What are you doing? Are you pooping?!” Hunter screamed. 

Sebastian put his face in his hands and sighed. “What do you want, honey?”

“Can we play Mario Kart?” Hunter asked as he tried to shove his hand under the door. 

“Yes, go play. I’ll be down in a second,” Sebastian answered as he pressed a palm to his belly. He wished his boys still took naps. Sean will be down for one in about an hour or so, but the other two would rather do anything but. 

He felt the timer go off on his phone and got up. “I can’t look,” he whimpered as he paced the bathroom a couple of times. “You can do this. You’ve taken a million of these tests before. It’s probably positive.” He bit his lip hard as he looked.

Pregnant.

Sebastian let out a quiet sob as he covered his mouth with his hands. He was pregnant. They were having another baby. “You are in here,” he sniffled as he put his hands on his belly. “Welcome to the family, baby. I love you.” Now he just has to tell Chris. 

“Okay, now just go downstairs and act like nothing is different,” he whispered to himself in the mirror. He didn’t want anyone to know, not even the boys, until he told Chris. He wrapped the pregnancy test in a bunch of toilet paper and threw it in the trash. He didn’t want one of the boys to find it. He still flinches when he thinks about Derek finding his pregnancy test and thinking it was a toy. That’s how Chris found out about Hunter. 

Sebastian smiled softly as he saw all three boys lying on pillows on the floor playing Mario Kart. Even Sean had a controller. He had no idea what he was doing, but he was enjoying pressing buttons and looking at the bright colors on the screen. Normally Chris would have Sean on his lap and play for Sean. The boys don’t mind him joining in. He’s any easy one to beat considering he barely moves.

“You guys having fun?” Sebastian asked.

“I’m winning,” Derek grinned.

“NO!” Sean yelled as he pressed more random buttons. Sean may have no idea what he’s doing, but he knows that’s what his big brothers are doing. He wanted to be just like his brothers. 

“You aren’t even on the track,” Derek rolled his eyes. 

Sebastian laughed. “I’ll go get started on lunch. You three have fun.”

Sean looked at his controller for a bit before apparently deciding it looked delicious and shoved it in his mouth.

“Sean!” Derek whined and pulled the controller out of his mouth. “You can’t eat that!”

“No,” Hunter poked Sean in his chubby little belly. “You are a bad baby. Bad baby!”

“NO!” Sean screamed and bit Hunter on his arm. Hunter screamed and burst into tears. Sean burst into tears as soon as he saw Hunter do it.

Sebastian ran back into the room. “Sean bit Hunter!” Derek yelled out.

“Sean! No biting!” Sebastian scolded as he pulled Hunter in his arms. “Honey, show Mommy. Are you bleeding?”

Hunter cried as he shoved his arm out of Sebastian to look. It was a little red but Sean didn’t break the skin. Sean was into biting now. He bit everyone. It was becoming a real problem. “Oh honey,” Sebastian kissed it softly. “You are okay,” he cooed as he rocked Hunter gently. 

“Mama,” Sean cried as he tried to put his arms around Sebastian’s neck. 

“Honey, you did a bad thing. You hurt Hunter,” Sebastian said softly. “We don’t bite people. That’s not nice.”

“Mama, no,” Sean cried as he held onto Sebastian. Sebastian kissed Hunter’s arm again before getting up and picking up Sean. 

“You need to go to the time out chair,” Sebastian said as he carried him to the little chair they keep in the corner. It was still in the living room and it was still facing everyone. He sat Sean down on it. “You have to sit here for one whole minute.” He tried to do the minute per age thing. Sean wasn’t two yet, so he still got one minute. Hunter would get five and Derek would get eight. 

“Mama, no!” Sean screamed as he cried.

“We do not bite,” Sebastian said firmly. “Hunter, are you okay?”

Hunter sniffled and held his arm sadly. He was fine. Hunter liked to be overdramatic every time he got hurt when Sebastian was around. When it’s just Chris, Hunter could fall, get in a physical fight with Derek, or run head first into a counter and be totally fine. The second Sebastian was around he cried at the slightest paper cut and wanted snuggles and kisses. 

“And that was a minute,” Sebastian said as he picked up a sobbing Sean. “Are you going to say sorry to Hunter?” Sean hid his face against Sebastian’s chest and nodded sadly. 

“Sorry,” Sean whimpered, as he held on tight. 

“It’s okay,” Hunter sighed. 

Hours later, Chris finally came home. “Hey guys!” he loosened his tie and looked around at the mess that used to be their living room. “Rough day?”

Sebastian gave him a death glare as he walked over and handed him Sean. “Your turn now, Dad. I’m going to go lay down.”

“Daddy, he bit me today!” Hunter yelled as he pointed at Sean.

“Come on, little guy. Don’t you get tired of biting everyone?” Chris sighed. 

“No,” Sean answered as he played with Chris’s tie. 

Sebastian shook his head as he walked upstairs to go lay down. The next thing he knew Chris was gently shaking his arm. “Hey, I just picked up some pizza. You wanna come downstairs and eat?”

“What time is it?” Sebastian yawned as he rubbed at his eyes. 

“It’s 7,” Chris smiled. “You were tired, sweetheart.”

“Mmm,” Sebastian nodded and sat up in the bed. 

“And I think I know why,” Chris grinned. 

“Let’s go eat,” Sebastian pushed Chris back. “The boys will destroy the house if we don’t hurry.”

Chris laughed and followed him. “Did you take the test?”

Sebastian ignored him. “I am absolutely starving.”

Chris smiled and shook his head. This is a good sign. He didn’t get a flat out no. Dinner was fairly uneventful. No biting, no fights, just three boys and Chris devouring pizza like their life depended on it. Sebastian wasn’t a lightweight this time either. He doesn’t remember the last time he ate that much.

After getting all three of them in bed, Sebastian and Chris were in the kitchen cleaning up. “I seriously cannot wait to take a vacation,” Chris said as he washed some dishes. “Man, I love my job, but I seriously need a break.”

“Chris, could you check in the oven. I think I forgot something in there,” Sebastian said suddenly.

Chris blinked. “Okay…” he shrugged and went and opened the oven door. “There is a big ass bun in here?” he looked confused as he could be as he took it out of the oven. “There is a bun in the oven… holy shit, Seb!” he quickly turned around and looked at Sebastian. 

Sebastian nodded and put his hands on his belly as he felt tears prickle his eyes. “I took the test.”

“We are having a baby?” Chris asked, his own eyes were starting to fill with tears. Chris, his manly alpha male husband, was staring at him in awe with tears in his eyes. Chris rarely cried. 

“We are,” Sebastian smiled brightly as tears poured out his eyes. “Baby number four!”

Chris dropped to his knees in front of Sebastian and pressed a kiss to Sebastian’s belly. “We are having a baby…” he whispered. “Hello in there,” he kissed Sebastian’s belly again. “I’m your daddy.”

“Chris,” Sebastian sniffled. Chris got onto his feet and pulled Sebastian into a deep kiss. 

“Fuck, I love you. I love you so much,” Chris whispered against his lips. 

“I love you too,” Sebastian laughed softly as he threw his arms around Chris’s neck. “I’m so excited!”

“How about I get you to bed, Mommy?” Chris grinned and picked Sebastian up.

Sebastian let out a squeak. “I would like that, Daddy.”


	3. Chapter 3

Sebastian snuggled closer to Chris’s chest as he panted softly. He was enjoying feeling the rise and fall of Chris’s chest and played with his chest hair. Chris pulled Sebastian’s hand from his chest and kissed it lightly. “Mmm, that was the best baby celebration we have had.”

Sebastian giggled softly. “You say that every time.”

Chris grinned. “It is true every time.” He lightly kissed every one of Sebastian’s fingers. “How are you feeling?” 

“Good. So far I’ve been lucky enough to just feel a little nauseous in the morning. It goes away by noon. I haven’t thrown up yet!” 

“Hopefully you don’t,” Chris wrapped his arm tighter around Sebastian’s waist. “Wasn’t Derek the only one that actually made you vomit?”

“Mhm,” Sebastian nodded and kissed Chris’s chest. “I’m lucky.”

“You are beautiful,” Chris ran his hand up and down Sebastian’s back. “We are having another baby.”

“We are,” Sebastian smiled. “Hopefully we get our daughter this time.”

Chris laughed. “I told you! I only make boys.”

Sebastian pouted. “Maybe an omega boy?”

“I don’t know…” Chris rubbed at his chin and laughed as Sebastian swatted at his chest. “I might be able to make that happen.”

“I want my Riley,” Sebastian pouted. “Or my Emma. Or both.”

Chris laughed. “Do I even get a say in the names for an omega boy or girl?”

“No,” Sebastian answered.

“See? This is why I’m not going to give you an omega boy or a girl. Since you are so mean to me.”

“I’m amazing to you,” Sebastian snorted. “I’m working on giving you a fourth kid.”

“Yeah, you are,” Chris grinned. He pushed Sebastian onto his back and put his head to Sebastian’s belly. “You have an amazing mommy,” he whispered. “Who your daddy loves to the moon and back.”  
“You are so cheesy,” Sebastian giggled.

“And your daddy also loves you so much,” Chris continued and pressed a kiss to Sebastian’s belly. 

“And so does your mommy,” Sebastian smiled and pressed a hand to his belly by Chris’s head.

*****  
Tom sighed as he flopped down on the bed. Chris H grinned as he sat down next to him and rubbed his thigh. “Nervous?”

“I don’t think I’ve ever felt more nervous in my life,” Tom muttered as he buried his head in a pillow. “What if it doesn’t work tomorrow?”

Chris H shrugged. “Then we will save up and try again. Or we could look at other options. This isn’t all or nothing.”

Tom groaned and rolled onto his back. He threw his arm over his eyes. “I wish we didn’t have to do this. I wish we didn’t have to have options. Why am I so fucking broken?”

“You aren’t broken,” Chris H flopped down next to him. “We just have to do things differently.”

“I am broken,” Tom rubbed at his eyes. “Normal omegas don’t have problems getting pregnant. They don’t have to do fucking IVF.”

Chris H rolled his eyes. “Would you tell someone that they are broken because they wear glasses?” Chris H stared at Tom until Tom shook his head. “Same fucking thing. You just need a little extra help doing something because nature is a bitch.”

“Nature is the biggest fucking bitch,” Tom said. “It’s seriously not fair. I don’t even know one fucking omega that has been through this. “ He covered his face with his hands. “I don’t even know why you even stay with me when you can go find yourself some fertile omega.”

Chris H rolled over onto his side and pulled Tom’s hands away from his face. “Why would you even say that? I don’t want another omega. I want your psychotic ass.”

“Well you could go find someone like Seb who would have already given you a ton of kids by now,” Tom said quietly.

Chris H snorted. “I don’t want Seb. I get a little nervous actually standing by him. He’s so goddamn fertile, I swear you could get him pregnant by just standing too close.”   
“But he could make you a father,” Tom looked over at Chris H.

“Yeah, but I want one kid or two. I don’t want twenty. Jesus Christ, going to the Evans house is like going to a fucking zoo.”

“So you wouldn’t want Seb?”

“No,” Chris H said firmly but then paused for a bit. “Although if you and Seb ever wanted to do a threesome… I think I could want him a bit then. Although I would have to wear like seven condoms at once.”

Tom laughed. “Why us three? Why can’t we have it be you, me and Chris?”

Chris H gagged a bit. “I am not crossing swords with Chris. But I will fuck you and Seb at the same time.”

Tom grinned. “Like you could handle me and another omega.”

“You are a lot to handle,” Chris H grinned and threw his arm around Tom. 

“Thanks for making me laugh,” Tom smiled and put his hand on Chris H’s arm. 

“Relax,” Chris H tightened his arm. “Tomorrow you are getting pregnant.”

“And if it won’t take?” Tom asked. 

Chris H shrugged. “Then we will worry about it then. But now we need to think positively. It will work and we will have our family.”

Tom nodded. “We will,” he breathed. “So… wanna fuck until we fall asleep?”

“Fuck yeah,” Chris H grinned before climbing on top of him. “But on one condition. I want you back to being the crazy bitch I know and love and not some whiney self pitying sad sack I see in front of me.”

Tom grinned. “Oh trust me, if there is one thing I’m good at being, it’s being a crazy bitch.” He suddenly struck Chris H in the face. “You piece of shit.”

Chris H grabbed his face in shock for a bit before noticing the smile on Tom’s face. “There’s my crazy bitch!” Chris H grinned. “Goddamn I love you.”

“I guess I sort of love you too,” Tom tried to hide a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

It has been two weeks since they found out that they were adding to their family once again. They had made the decision to hold off on telling anyone until Sebastian was a little farther along. He had an appointment with his doctor the next week to check over how everything was going. Once they went through that, they were going to start the announcements. 

“Don’t you ever get tired of being a housewife?” Tom asked as he perched himself on the edge of the counter in the Evans family laundry room.

Sebastian snorted as he took another piece of clothing from Sean’s tiny hands and threw it in the washer. Sean liked to help Sebastian with the chores. It made getting everything done take a lot longer but Sebastian loved every second of his help. Sean was currently picking up every piece of laundry from the basket and handing it to Sebastian to put in the washer. “No, why would I get tired of it? And I prefer being called a stay at home mom.”

Tom shrugged. “Do you ever regret quitting your job?”

“Not for a second,” Sebastian answered. He smiled down at Sean. “Thank you, honey. You are such a great helper!”

“So if you had to do it all over again and you would have still made the decision to stay at home rather than continue working?” Tom asked.

“Why are you asking me all this?” Sebastian asked. “And like I said, I love staying at home. I do not regret at all that I quit working. There is no salary high enough that would get me to go back to work.”

“Isn’t money ever tight since you guys are living on one income?” Tom asked.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. “Have you seen the price of daycare? That would have taken my entire salary plus part of Chris’s to just have them be in daycare. I’m not going to live on less to have someone else raise my kids. Besides, I barely made anything and Chris has a good job. And I do other things to help on costs. I breastfed all three of them. We never bought a can of formula. And I use cloth diapers.”

Tom snorted. “Oh I definitely know you breastfed. I think I’ve seen your nipples more often than I’ve seen my own.”

Sebastian laughed. “You did not! I have always been awesome at doing it discretely. Isn’t that right, my big boy?” he cooed to Sean as Sean handed him another shirt.

“You know you would be done by now if you were to just pick up the dirty clothes and throw it in the washer,” Tom said.

“I know, but he likes helping,” Sebastian smiled. “He’s going to be an expert at laundry. He will make some sweet omega very happy one day. I can honestly say Chris hasn’t done a load of laundry since I’ve been a stay at home mom. He can fix the thing but god forbid he actually use it.” He rolled his eyes in disgust.

“I don’t do laundry,” Tom snorted. “Even if I didn’t work, I would still make my Chris do it.”

“Lucky you,” Sebastian sighed. “Chris doesn’t do laundry. He can’t cook if his life depended on it. He sucks at cleaning. He doesn’t even notice if the floor needs vacuumed or if things need to be put away. It drives me insane. I swear if I were to go away for a couple of days, Chris and the boys would be living in filth eating takeout.”

“Someone sounds grouchy and resentful,” Tom said. “Not that I blame you. Just because you are the omega doesn’t mean you have to do all of that.”

“I’m just a little hormonal today,” Sebastian blushed. “And I don’t mind doing it. It’s part of my job since I stay at home. Chris’s job is to make money, mine is to take care of the house and raise the boys.”

Tom rolled his eyes. “Omega rights, Seb! People fought for our rights! So we weren’t stuck being slaves to alphas.”

“I am not a slave to Chris!” Sebastian put his hands on his hips. “And I know all about omega rights, Tom. I am exercising my rights by choosing to live the more traditional life. I like it like this. I like staying at home, having babies and taking care of a home.”

“I am so happy that I am your friend so if one of your 20 children end up being omega I can teach them that they don’t have to be a housewife.”

“You are such a jerk,” Sebastian shook his head as he accepted more clothes from Sean. “And you know I only know like one other stay at home mom. Every other omega I know works.”

“So you don’t think it’s a bad thing if a mom works?” Tom asked.

“No,” Sebastian shook his head. “You have to do what feels right for you. Why are you asking me all this?”

Tom shrugged. “No reason,” he bit his lip. He glanced down at Sean. “Why is your son holding a stuffed cat in his mouth like a dog?”

Sebastian glanced down at Sean and shrugged. “I’d rather him bite his kitty than me.”

Tom blinked. “What?”

Sebastian laughed. “You’ll understand when you have kids. Or babysit mine. All 20 of them.”

“Do you think I could?” Tom asked.

“Could what?” Sebastian asked as he started the washing machine. 

“Babysit your kids? Could Chris and I try it out?” Tom asked hesitantly. 

Sebastian’s face lit up. “Oh my god! Are you guys adopting? Or using surrogacy? Or whatever method?”

“I just want to see what it’s like,” Tom said. “But do you mind?”

“Of course I don’t! Chris would though,” Sebastian bit his lip. “I don’t think Chris would let you guys watch his kids.”

“Oh,” Tom tugged on the hem of his shirt and looked down. “Does he even know we talk?”

“He does,” Sebastian put his hand on Tom’s arm. “Maybe I could talk him into it? Chris has a work dinner that I’m supposed to attend with him. Which essentially means that creepy old alphas will be trying to stare down my shirt or stare at my butt all night long while I eat very expensive food.”

“Try being the actual employee going to a work dinner with creepy old alphas,” Tom snorted. 

Sebastian giggled. “I’ve seen you work. You purposely hit on them and make them want you.”

Tom grinned. “You do what you have to do to make a sale.”

There was a loud crash coming from the living room. “Boys!” Sebastian screamed as he stormed out of the laundry room. “We do not fight over a controller! We have dozens!”

Tom looked down at Sean. Sean looked up at Tom as he chewed thoughtfully on his stuffed kitty. “There is no way that tastes good,” Tom muttered. He reached down and tried to pull the toy from Sean’s mouth. Sean whined and bit him.

“Dammit!” Tom pulled his hand back. “Your teeth are sharp! Just keep chewing on that damn thing.”

Sebastian walked back into the living room. “I heard yelling,” he sighed when he looked at Tom holding his hand. “Did you try to take his kitty?”

“Mama,” Sean cried, his little voice muffled around the toy. He held up his hands to be picked up. Sebastian picked him up and rested him on his hip. 

Tom sighed. “I have to go back to work. Let me know what Chris says.”

“I promise I will,” Sebastian smiled softly. 

There was no way Chris was going to agree to this.


	5. Chapter 5

“So explain to me why you think your car is broken,” Chris sighed as he ran a hand down his face. He had literally just gotten home from work. He had a shitty day of talking to his clients about that dinner that he is dragging Sebastian to next week and he just wanted to go home and enjoy being with his kids. Instead he is dealing with this. 

“It made a noise,” Sebastian put his hands on his hips. “Fix it.”

“What kind of noise?” Chris asked. 

“A noise it shouldn’t make,” Sebastian shrugged. 

“Okay…” Chris stared at him. “What were you doing when it made the noise?”

Sebastian stared at him like he was an idiot. “Driving.”

“I get that part,” Chris groaned. “Were you braking? Accelerating? Turning? Give me something to go on.”

Sebastian shrugged. “I don’t know. I was just driving.”

Chris sighed. “Okay. Did it feel weird to drive when it made the noise?”

“How am I supposed to know if it felt weird? Chris, I am not a mechanic!” Sebastian threw his hands up in the air. 

“Babe, you have to give me something to go on! I drove your car around the block. It didn’t make any weird noises,” Chris said growing more and more frustrated. 

“It did. It is broken and it is not safe to drive,” Sebastian crossed his arms. “I thought you were supposed to know a lot about cars.”

“Goddammit,” Chris ran his hands threw his short hair. “I don’t know what to look for. You told me your car made a weird noise. You can’t describe the noise. You can’t tell me what you were doing when you heard the noise. You can’t even tell me if the car felt weird to drive. Did one of the boys hear the noise?”

“They are children, Chris. They don’t know anything about cars,” Sebastian snorted. 

“Babe, you seriously have to give me some little detail that is more than just the car made a weird noise,” Chris said. 

“Oh my god, just go fix it!” Sebastian snapped. “I don’t know, Chris! I don’t know! Jesus! Do I need to take it to a mechanic?”

“Over my dead body will I take this to a mechanic,” Chris grunted as he popped open the hood of the car. 

“No, I said I not you,” Sebastian rolled his eyes.

“Okay, then over my dead body will you take it to a mechanic,” Chris muttered. “They would charge you thousands of dollars and probably not do a damn thing because you are a pretty little omega who knows absolutely nothing about cars. You don’t even pump your own gas.”

“Oh, great. So now I’m stupid,” Sebastian glared. 

“I didn’t say you are stupid. I said you know nothing about cars. Which is true,” Chris said as he leaned over the engine. 

“Well you don’t know anything about cooking or making clothes. You don’t even know how to sew on a button,” Sebastian snapped. 

“I don’t. That’s true,” Chris shrugged. 

“So this is your area of expertise. So fix it!” Sebastian could feel tears well up in his eyes. 

“Sweetheart, I am trying. It is very hard to try to fix it when I don’t know what I am looking for,” Chris said, his voice thick with frustration. 

“Don’t get angry with me!” Sebastian wiped at his eyes where a few tears escaped. 

“I’m not angry with you,” Chris grunted. 

“Mom?” Derek poked his head out of the door. “Sean doesn’t feel good.” He was holding Sean’s tiny hand. Sean had tears in his eyes and was whimpering as he held tightly to Derek’s hand and held onto his kitty in the other. 

“Oh honey,” Sebastian immediately forgot his frustration with Chris and turned to his sons. “What’s wrong, sweetie?” he picked up Sean and pressed a hand to his forehead. “You feel a little warm…”

“Is he okay?” Chris walked over to them. 

“Tell Mommy what hurts,” Sebastian said softly as he pressed his lips to Sean’s forehead. Sean cried softly and vomited down the front of Sebastian’s shirt before anyone had time to react. “Oh baby, it’s okay,” Sebastian soothed and grimaced slightly as he looked down his front. “Let’s go get you cleaned up.”

“This brings back memories,” Chris muttered. Sebastian shot him a glare. “What?”

“Fix the car and watch Hunter and Derek,” Sebastian glared. “Come on, baby boy.”

“Hunter! Derek!” Chris yelled. “Boys, come on. You are going to learn about a car’s engine today.”

Sebastian gently took Sean out of his vomit covered clothes once they made it inside of the master bathroom. “Did you eat something bad, honey?” he asked softly. Sean loves biting and putting things he shouldn’t in his mouth. It would be a surprise to no one if he ate something he shouldn’t have and it made him sick.

Sean just cried and held on tighter to Sebastian. “Sweetie, you don’t want to get covered in more throw up,” he sighed as he pushed him back just long enough to quickly take off his own clothes. Sean was still small enough that it’s not too weird for him or Chris to take showers or baths with him. 

Sebastian placed Sean into the tub as he turned on the shower overhead. “Mama,” Sean cried pitifully as he reached up to him. 

Sean hated being in the shower, so Sebastian was trying to do his best to get the two of them clean as fast as possible. “It’s okay, it’s okay,” Sebastian cooed as he cleaned the two of them. This broke his heart. There was no pain that was quiet as horrible as it was to watch his children hurt. You could torture him, hurt him in any way possible and it would still be more painful for him to just watch his children hurt. When they hurt, he was in agony. 

After drying them both off and getting them dressed, he made himself comfortable in the nursery with Sean snuggled against his chest. Sean was in his little ducky footie pajamas and was clinging to him as tightly as possible. Sebastian rubbed his back as he rocked him softly. Sean was still a baby. He very much so still was. Sure, he was weaned, he walked, and he talked some, but he was still in diapers and still desperately needed his mommy.

How was Sebastian supposed to bring another baby into their family in just a few months when he still had a baby to care for? He felt a pang in his stomach. This was the closest in age any of their kids would be. He didn’t want to have to pull away from Sean so soon to focus on a newborn. 

“Hey,” Chris showed up at the door of the nursery. “How is he?”

“He’s doing better,” Sebastian said. “I think throwing up helped him out a lot.”

Chris nodded. He pressed a kiss to Sean’s head and then to Sebastian’s. “Do you think you will be up to going to Grandma and Grandpa’s tomorrow, kiddo?”

“Yes,” Sean answered as he suckled on Sebastian’s shirt. 

Chris laughed. “Are you just saying that because you want to go play with the puppies?”

“Yes,” Sean answered. 

“How are you doing, Mommy?” Chris asked softly when he noticed the tears in Sebastian’s eyes.

“Fine,” Sebastian sniffled. “Just worried about my baby.”

That night, Sebastian probably got a total of two hours of sleep. He kept waking up to check on Sean who was sleeping firmly between him and Chris. He hated this so much. He hated seeing his baby sick. 

He was definitely feeling it the next morning as he tiredly got in the car with his family. “I don’t think his car is safe to drive still,” Sebastian said as he got in the passenger seat. 

“I checked the oil, and the plugs, and everything. It’s fine. Besides, if I drive it maybe I can hear the noise,” Chris sighed.

“Fine,” Sebastian shrugged as he looked out the window. 

“How are you doing this morning, kiddo?” Chris asked Sean who was happily playing with his stuffed cat before biting him. He was acting as though he wasn’t sick at all the day prior. 

“Daddy! We get to see the puppies today!” Hunter screamed happily.

“We do!” Chris chuckled.

“I’m going to take all of them home,” Hunter squealed.

“Yes!” Derek chimed in. “Let’s do it!”

“No!” Sebastian and Chris said at the same time. “No dogs,” Sebastian groaned and pressed his forehead against the window.

“Morning sickness?” Chris asked quietly.

“No sleep and I just feel awful,” Sebastian murmured. 

“Sleep during the drive,” Chris put his hand on Sebastian’s thigh. Sebastian was asleep before Chris could even touch his thigh. 

The trip is a short one. Derek and Hunter were practically flying out of the car before Chris could even put it in park. “Guys! Slow down!” Chris chased after them. 

Sebastian shook his head and picked Sean up and carried him after the rest of them. He was taking his own sweet time getting to the house. He was tired and he totally felt off. Once he got in the house, Anna, his niece stared at him for a while. “Why do you have blood on your pants?” she asked.

Sebastian looked down and his eyes widened in horror as he saw the blood around his crotch. All the Evans turned to look at him. “I-I think I need to go to the hospital,” Sebastian whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

Chris pressed his lips to Sebastian’s hand as he sat in the stool next to the hospital bed. “They are taking forever,” he mumbled. “I swear to fucking god, are there no doctors here?”

Sebastian stared at the ceiling as he pressed his hand to his belly. The bleeding had stopped as fast as it had started. He was one step away from being hysterical. He honestly doesn’t know how he’s being so calm. He’s never bled before. Ever. He didn’t bleed a single drop of blood in all three pregnancies until he hit labor. 

“What if I lost the baby?” Sebastian whispered. “I just… I don’t think I can handle it.”

“Don’t talk like that,” Chris insisted. “I’m sure the baby is fine.”

“Chris, I was bleeding,” Sebastian sniffled. 

“There’s a million reasons that you could have been bleeding that wouldn’t be… that,” Chris pressed another kiss to Sebastian’s hand. 

“I don’t want to lose this baby,” Sebastian chocked out as a few tears fell down his face. “I already love him.”

“We aren’t losing him,” Chris insisted. “Sweetheart, every time we get you checked out the doctor always teases you about your incredible uterus. There’s no way this could happen.”

“What if there is something wrong with the baby?” Sebastian cried softly. “Like what if he was defective and my body rejected him?”

“Stop talking to negatively,” Chris wiped Sebastian’s tears with his thumb. “I’m sure it’s something else.”

“It’s all my fault,” Sebastian cried. “Last night I thought about how young Sean is and questioned whether it was fair to him to have another baby so soon. I did this.”

“It’s not your fault,” Chris soothed. “Baby, please stop thinking like this. And please don’t blame yourself.”

“Sebastian Evans?” a doctor walked in, intently staring at the clipboard in his hands. 

“Fucking finally,” Chris let out a breath of air and stood up.

“I’m Sebastian Evans,” Sebastian sniffled. 

“Says here you are currently pregnant and you bled,” the doctor murmured as he stared at the clipboard. “Well that is perfectly common with multiples.”

“Multiples?” Chris frowned.

“Sebastian’s hormone levels are off the charts,” the doctor said. “It’s a pretty clear indicator of multiples, but let’s take a quick peek at things.”

He pulled up Sebastian’s shirt and squirted some gel on Sebastian’s belly. Sebastian grabbed Chris’s hand and squeezed it tightly. The doctor pressed the wand around for a while. Both Evans were staring as closely as they can to the screen. “Aha, there is baby A and right here,” he pointed to a spot on the screen. “Is baby B. Congratulations. You are having twins.”

“Twins,” Sebastian breathed. 

“And they are healthy?” Chris asked. 

“They are healthy and fine,” the doctor answered. “Mom just needs to take it easy. Rest more. I recommend several naps during the day. Try not to get too stressed out and the bleeding shouldn’t happen again.”

“I’m heaving twins,” Sebastian said quietly. “Two babies.”

“That’s what twins means,” the doctor answered. “You are free to go. I recommend getting into an OBGYN as soon as possible.” He got up and quickly left the room.

Chris scowled. “He was a real fucking shitty doctor,” he turned to Sebastian who was staring down at his belly in shock. “You okay, sweetheart?”

“I’m having twins,” Sebastian repeated.

“Yeah, we are,” Chris smiled. “Two healthy babies.”

Sebastian blinked as tears poured out of his eyes. “I thought I was going to lose my baby but instead I’m having two.”

“We are!” Chris laughed softly and leaned over to press a kiss against Sebastian’s belly. He definitely wasn’t showing yet, but his belly was definitely not perfectly flat, it hadn’t been since Sebastian had Hunter. “I love you so much.”

“We are going to be a family of seven,” Sebastian smiled as he cried. “Oh my god, we are about to have five kids.”

Chris laughed as he kissed Sebastian tenderly on his lips. “Just like we’ve always wanted.”

Sebastian giggled softly as he wiped his eyes. “There better be a girl in there or else I will be really mad at you.”

Chris laughed. “I can’t help the fact that I only make boys.”

“I can’t believe there are two babies in here,” Sebastian smiled as he pressed his hands against his belly. “Two babies.”

Chris smiled and put his hand on top of Sebastian’s. “Double the diapers, double the feedings, double the crying.”

“Double the kisses, double the snuggles, double the love,” Sebastian continued. “We should get back. I miss my born babies.”

“They are all in the waiting room with the whole family,” Chris said softly. “They are all pretty freaked out.”

“So I guess this means it’s time to tell them,” Sebastian sighed. “I wasn’t ready to.”

“I know,” Chris rubbed gentle circles on Sebastian’s belly. “But we have to let them know that you are okay. And also to let them know we’ll be needing extra help so you can get extra rest.”

Sebastian sighed. “Chris…”

“You don’t need to be supermom, sweetheart,” Chris said softly. “Accept some help. I’ll do more around the house too.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes. Chris laughed. “I will! I promise!”

After Sebastian got dressed and several kisses later, they finally made their way out to the waiting room. 

“Oh god, what happened?!” Lisa shot out of her chair. 

Derek, Hunter, and Sean all sprinted over to hug at Sebastian. Thankfully they didn’t know what was going on. They just knew that mom and dad were at the hospital. “Hey guys! Be gentle with Mommy,” Chris shielded Sebastian so he got the brunt of the tackles. 

“What happened? Is everything okay?” Carly asked. 

“Well, uh,” Chris picked up Sean and put an arm around Sebastian. “This isn’t how we wanted to tell you all.” He glanced over at Sebastian. 

Sebastian pressed a hand to his belly and smiled softly. “We are having another baby, well, babies. Twins.”

“And the bleeding?” Lisa asked worriedly.

“The doctor said it is common with multiples,” Sebastian said as he rubbed his belly gently. 

“Mommy, another baby?” Hunter asked as he stared up at his parents. 

“Yeah, sweetheart, you get to be a big brother again,” Sebastian pulled Hunter to him in a hug. 

“More baby brothers,” Derek sighed but hugged Sebastian too. 

“Baby?” Sean blinked as he hugged his kitty to himself. 

“Yeah, baby,” Sebastian smiled. “You are going to be a big brother.”

“I think we should all head home,” Chris said. “Mom, Dad, we’ll come over another day. I think we need to be at home with just the five of us, well, the seven of us. We’ll talk more and celebrate later.”

“I understand,” Lisa nodded. “Congratulations! More grandbabies!”

They stood there and accepted a million hugs and kisses and belly rubs for Sebastian as well as backslaps for Chris before they finally were able to make it home. 

“You go lay down,” Chris insisted and practically carried Sebastian to the couch. “For the next seven months, I am nothing but your slave.”

“Baby,” Sean said as he climbed into Sebastian’s lap. 

“Yeah, the babies are right here,” Sebastian smiled and put Sean’s hand on his belly. 

“I baby,” Sean frowned. 

“You are still my baby,” Sebastian cooed and kissed his little face. “There will just be more babies soon.”

“I want cuddles,” Hunter pouted as he curled up against Sebastian and snuggled as close as he can. Sebastian wrapped an arm around him and kissed the top of his head. 

“So guys, this means that Mommy’s tummy is going to get very big and then there will be two new babies in the family. You will have two new siblings,” Sebastian smiled softly. “Isn’t that exciting?”

“So we can have two new babies, but no puppy?” Derek frowned. 

This may take awhile to get them excited about their new siblings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cruel cliffhanger last chapter. I hope this made up for it :D


	7. Chapter 7

“Alright, men,” Chris said as he put his elbows on his knees. “I’ve called you three to join me in the council of alpha Evans men to have a discussion. You have been informed of the changes that are taking place in this family and things need to change around here. Hunter! Don’t put that in your nose!”

“You are talking funny and I am bored!” Hunter whined as he threw down his crayon.

Chris sighed. “Come on! I’m trying to make this fun!” He shifted slightly in his way too tiny chair. He probably should have grabbed a big chair out of the dinning room. Or at least sat on the bed. A six foot tall man has no place on a kiddie chair.

“What changes?” Derek scowled. 

Chris glanced around at his three boys. They were sitting in a circle in the middle of the play room to have a man’s discussion, as he told Sebastian. It kinda made him laugh to look at all of them. Derek was almost too big for the chair too. He was a big kid. Sean was still a massive toddler. And Hunter was small for his age. Go figure. It always made Chris wonder what Sebastian’s dad looked like. “Mommy has two babies in his tummy and we’ve got to pull more of our weight. All of us, especially me. That means that we have to start picking up our toys when we are done playing with them. And no fighting. Absolutely no fighting.”

“We don’t fight,” Hunter pouted. 

Chris threw his hands in the air. “You’ve had like six fights since we sat down!”

“That’s because Hunter is being stupid,” Derek glared at his little brother.

“Come on, guys! Look, I get it. You are all alpha males and you will clash with each other. And you will fight. I mean, I’ve beat up Uncle Scott more times then I can count. But you have got it cut it out. All that stress is not good for Mommy,” Chris said. “We don’t want to hurt Mommy, right?” 

“No,” Derek pouted. “I love Mommy.”

“I love Mommy more!” Hunter screamed. “No one hurts Mommy!”

“That’s right!” Chris grinned. “No one hurts Mommy. So the nicest thing we can do for Mommy is to get along. And say nice things to Mommy. Like tell him that he looks pretty.”

“Mommy’s the prettiest mommy ever,” Hunter said firmly. 

“I definitely agree with you, bud,” Chris nodded. “But we need to make Mommy happy and relaxed because he is doing a lot of hard work having the babies in his tummy.”

“Why is he having more babies?” Derek asked. “Sean’s a baby.”

“No!” Sean glared and hugged his kitty.

“Mommy and Daddy decided that we loved you guys so much that we wanted to have more of you,” Chris smiled. “We were just surprised that we are going to have two.”

“Are the babies boys or girls or omegas or alphas?” Hunter asked.

“They are gonna be alpha boys like us, right Dad?” Derek said. 

“Well, we don’t know that yet. We’ll know in about two more months,” Chris answered. 

“What will they look like?” Hunter asked with wide eyes.

Chris laughed. “Buddy, we don’t know that yet. Right now they are just little tiny dots in Mommy’s tummy. And we need to do whatever we can to have Mommy be happy and rested so those tiny dots can grow into babies.”

“Why are the tiny dots in Mommy’s tummy?” Hunter asked.

“Because that’s where babies grow. All three of you used to be in Mommy’s tummy,” Chris said softly. 

“And we have to be good so the babies can grow and Mommy will be happy,” Derek said. 

“That’s right,” Chris nodded. “So we will pick up after ourselves, do what Mommy says and don’t fight.”

“We always have to do what Mommy says because Mommy is the boss,” Derek snorted. 

Chris frowned. “Well, you know I’m the boss.”

“No,” both Derek and Hunter shook their heads. “Mommy is the boss,” Hunter said. 

“Well… I’m a co boss,” Chris tried. 

“No,” came the reply. 

“I’m the boss out of everyone in this room,” Chris said after a beat of silence. “So we have to start doing this. And you,” he pointed at Sean. “We are going to have to get you out of diapers over the next seven months.”

Sean looked absolutely offended. “No!”

“It’s fun being out of diapers. You don’t sit in your own pee or poop,” Chris smiled. “And you get to pee on trees when we go camping.”

“Why can’t we do that at home?” Derek asked.

“Because Mommy will get mad,” Chris shrugged. “Trust me, Daddy went out with some friends one night and was a little… happy, peed on a tree and Mommy yelled at me and made me sleep on the couch for a week.”

“I like peeing on trees,” Hunter giggled.

“See, Sean?” Chris smiled. “All of us agree that peeing on trees is fun. And you can’t do that when you wear a diaper. Don’t you want to join us?”

“No!” Sean shrieked. 

“You are just a dumb baby,” Hunter poked at Sean’s chubby belly. Sean whined and promptly bit Hunter.

“Daddy!” Hunter cried.

“Come on, you totally saw that that was going to happen,” Chris sighed. “Let me see your arm.” He looked over Hunter’s arm. “You are fine, kiddo. And you,” he turned to Sean. “I thought we agreed that we would just bite the kitty?”

Sean sobbed as if he were the one hurt and held his hands out to be picked up. Chris groaned and pulled him onto his lap.

“I want my mommy!” Hunter cried as he held his arm. The skin was just a little red, but no skin was broken. 

“Buddy, your arm is fine,” Chris soothed and pulled him into a one arm hug. “Mommy is sleeping. We don’t want to bug him.”

“I want Mommy!” Hunter cried harder. 

Chris totally deserved a drink after this. 

After getting all three boys into bed, he made his way back to the master bedroom. Sebastian had kissed and snuggled all three of them before they had their meeting of the council of alpha Evans men so the boys didn’t put up with too much of a fight with Chris being the one putting them to bed. He groaned as he rubbed the back of his neck. How the hell does Sebastian do this every night?

He walked in seeing Sebastian with his laptop open and his shirt pulled up. He had his body turned to the side so he could show the side of his body. He was happily talking to the computer in Romanian. That means one thing. He was talking to his mother. 

Sebastian looked over and smiled even wider when he saw Chris. “Chris! Come over and say hi to my mom!”

Chris gave a very tight smile and walked over to the computer. 

“Hi Maria,” Chris nodded as he looked at the computer screen. Sebastian’s mother scowled at him. 

“Chris,” she said simply and went back to talking in Romanian. 

“Mama,” Sebastian laughed. “Speak English. Chris doesn’t know Romanian.”

“Of course he does not,” Maria snorted. “Why would he learn your mother tongue? It would be beneficial if he were to learn so your children could speak it.”

“Mama,” Sebastian sighed. “I only speak it to you. The children would only be able to speak it to you. No one else here speaks Romanian!” 

“They could speak it to you!” Maria sighed. “But I am not their mother. I cannot make this decision for you. Do not give me that pout, Sebastian. I am not criticizing you. I am very happy to hear of your pregnancy. You know how much I love my grandchildren.”

Sebastian smiled. “I can’t believe I am about to have five kids!”

“You are very fertile. And you still look so pretty after birthing three already. A lot of very wealthy men would find that attractive,” Maria smiled. Chris paused at the corner of the room where he was grabbing a pair of boxers and shot the computer a glare. Thankfully, he was not facing the camera. “You could be a model still,” Maria continued. “You have always been so beautiful. You have these babies then you be a super model. The name Sebastian Stan will be in all the magazines.”

“His last name is Evans. As it has been for the past ten years,” Chris snapped. 

Maria curled her lip and went back to speaking Romanian to Sebastian. Sebastian spoke back to her softly before sighing and shutting down the computer. “You didn’t have to be so rude, Chris.”

“How am I the rude one?” Chris scowled. 

“She was just doing her thing,” Sebastian shrugged. “You know how she is. And she was just complimenting me.”

“She was trying to pretend we aren’t married since she absolutely hates me,” Chris muttered as he yanked off his shirt. 

“She likes that you helped me make a lot of cute grandbabies for her,” Sebastian smiled softly. “And you two will just have to get along. She’s going to take some time off work to help me out.”

Chris froze. “How long will she be here?”

Sebastian shrugged. “A few weeks to a month. Chris, you do not get to give me that look. She is my mother. And I want her here.”

Chris groaned and flopped on the bed. “Dammit.”

Sebastian giggled. “Come on, I’ll need all the help I can get when I’m too big to move thanks to Emma and Riley!”

Chris laughed and pulled Sebastian close to him. “You can’t name them just yet! We don’t know what’s in there!”

“Well, I decided even if they are alpha boys, I’m using my names. I’m tired of waiting,” Sebastian giggled. 

“As their father, I cannot allow that,” Chris grinned. “They would get their asses kicked so much for those names.”

“Fine,” Sebastian giggled and rolled his eyes. “I guess if we end up with alpha boys AGAIN then we’ll just once again hope we get lucky with the next pregnancy.”

Chris raised his eyebrows. “Sweetheart, we are on four and five. We wanted five. We are done.”

Sebastian’s smiled faded completely and he put his hands on his belly. “What?”

“Baby, don’t be upset,” Chris sighed and pulled Sebastian into his arms. “Five kids is a lot.”

“I don’t want to be done,” Sebastian whispered as his eyes filled with tears. “I don’t want this to be my last pregnancy. I don’t want these babies to be my last. I don’t want it to be the last time I get to watch my belly grow, the last time I get to meet my newborn for the first time, the last time I get to add on to our family.”

“Baby,” Chris sighed and kissed Sebastian’s head. “Five kids is a lot,” he repeated. “We’ll have our hands full.”

“But I love having my hands full,” Sebastian cried.

Chris sighed and rubbed at Sebastian’s back. “Look. I’m not running out to get a vasectomy today or anything, so please don’t be upset. How about we revisit this once the babies are born, okay?”

“Okay,” Sebastian pressed his face against Chris’s chest and sniffled. 

Dammit. Chris could feel the dread filling him up. He really was going to end up with 20 kids.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I know this is short, but I wanted to add some silly fluff. Hope you enjoy!

“No go!” Sean bawled. Fat tears were pouring down his little red face as he stomped his foot.

“We aren’t going anywhere!” Chris repeated for what felt like the millionth time. “I don’t know why you think we are!”

Sean sobbed harder. “No go!” He threw himself on the ground and kicked his little feet as he cried.

Chris sighed and ran a hand down his face. He took today off to help Sebastian out and give him another day of rest. It was Monday and he knew he didn’t have any meetings that he had to be present for and that could not be rescheduled. Thankfully his boss seemed to be pretty understanding about the whole thing. After all, being there for his family was his priority right now. Though right about how he is starting to regret not going to work and it’s only 7am. 

Sebastian was still fast asleep upstairs. Chris had snuck out of bed to let him get as much sleep as possible, since their children hated to sleep and loved to get up at the crack of dawn, something that they inherited from their father. Chris never enjoyed sleeping in and he definitely enjoyed staying up late. Sebastian, on the other hand, could sleep all day if he was able to. Chris kinda hoped the twins took after their mother in that regard. 

Hunter came sprinting down the stairs moments later. “Kiddo, where are your pants?” Chris scowled. 

“I don’t want to wear them!” Hunter screamed. Hunter has decided to be as defiant as possible lately. It was really wearing Chris down. 

“No go,” Sean sobbed pitifully in front of him. 

“Please go put some on,” Chris sighed. 

“But Daddy I’m not going to school,” Hunter whined.

“Mommy won’t like you running around with no pants on. Go put some on,” Chris commended. Pulling out the mommy card normally would work with Hunter. 

Derek watched them with an amused grin as he dug through the kitchen. “Dad! I’m hungry!”

“I don’t wanna wear pants!” Hunter whined. He went to go run into the living room, but managed to trip on one of the toys that the boys definitely did not put away. He fell down and managed to hit his chin on the coffee table. 

“Shit!” Chris ran over to Hunter and gently grabbed his face so he could look at the cut. “Are you okay?”

“Dad! You said a bad word!” Derek hollered behind him. 

“I want Mommy,” Hunter whimpered as tears started to fill his eyes.

Chris looked over his chin. It didn’t look like it needed stitches but it was definitely bleeding. “I know, buddy. That looks like that hurts pretty bad. Derek! Go grab me a bandage from the bathroom.”

Derek darted into the bathroom as Hunter cried. Chris pulled him into his lap and rocked him a bit. “I know it hurts. I know. It’ll be okay though.”

“I’ve got it!” Derek ran back and handed a little purple object to Chris. “I got the big one because it looks big.” 

Chris looked at the object and his eyes widened in horror. That was definitely not a bandage. That was one of Sebastian’s heat pads. When Sebastian goes into heat, his body overproduces slick and this is what prevents him from ruining his pants and underwear. 

Chris dropped the pad on the floor. He didn’t like touching them. He was a pretty good husband. He didn’t mind running to the store and picking up whatever Sebastian needed. He didn’t buy this though. He never bought this. He didn’t like touching it. He didn’t like seeing it. It totally weirded him out. It was a good thing that in over the ten years of their marriage, Sebastian has only had a handful of heats due to the frequency of pregnancies and nursing. 

“That’s, uh, that’s not a bandage, son,” Chris stuttered. 

“What is it?” Derek asked as he picked it up off the floor and much to Chris’s horror, opened it. “It looks like one.” He then pushed the pad onto Hunter’s chin. 

“Okay, none of that,” Chris pulled the pad off Hunter’s chin. “Please go grab a real bandage.” Derek rolled his eyes, but went back into the bathroom. 

“What on earth is going on here?” Sebastian yawned as he made his way downstairs. “Oh, honey, did you get a booboo?” he cooed when he saw Hunter sobbing. Sebastian got down on his knees and pulled Hunter into his arms. “Mommy’s here.”

“Mommy,” Hunter cried and held onto Sebastian with all his strength. 

“Thank you, sweetie,” Sebastian took the bandage, the real bandage, from Derek and applied it on Hunter’s chin. He pressed a gentle kiss on it. “All better.”

Chris stood up. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

“It’s fine,” Sebastian shrugged. “Chris, why are one of my pads out and covered in blood?”

Chris rubbed the back of his neck. “Uh.” 

Sean, who had given up on his tantrum and was instead happily pushing a kitchen chair around the house, chose that moment to run the chair smack dab into Chris. “Bad Dada!” he whined as he pushed the chair against Chris again.

“Baby, I will never say that you do not work again,” Chris said as he moved out of Sean’s way.


	9. Chapter 9

“Sweetheart! Come on! We need to go!” Chris groaned. He was flopped on their bed watching ESPN as he waited for Sebastian to get ready.

“Give me five more minutes!” Sebastian yelled back from inside the bathroom.

Chris pressed his head against the pillow and sighed. Five minutes could mean five hours. He might as well text his boss and let them know they were going to be late. Tonight was the night. It was Chris’s work dinner. While he was going to be there with his boss and customers, it is always nice to take Sebastian out. For some reason his boss was really insistent that Sebastian had to come. 

“How do I look?” Sebastian walked out of the bathroom and smiled at Chris. He had one hand over his belly. Sebastian decided he was showing yesterday. Chris honestly believed it was too early for that. He was only two months pregnant. It was most likely a bump from Sebastian not doing any of his ridiculous diets anymore. But like hell Chris was going to say any of that. He liked having balls. 

Chris looked him over and frowned a bit. “I thought you were going to wear a dress?”

Sebastian sighed and gave Chris a rather sharp glare. “I am not wearing a dress. I’m an omega, not a woman.”

“You’ve worn them before,” Chris shrugged. “And Robert-“

“I don’t give a shit what your boss says,” Sebastian glared even more. “And the only times I’ve worn a dress was for our alone time and when I’m too pregnant to wear pants. But I don’t leave the house!”

Chris held his hands up in surrender. “I’m just saying that Robert said that the dress code was that omegas had to wear dresses. If you don’t want to wear one, I’m not going to make you.”

“Like you could,” Sebastian said angrily.

“Don’t be pissed,” Chris got up and put his arms around him. “You look gorgeous.”

“Didn’t you wear this to work?” Sebastian frowned and glanced down at Chris’s suit.

“Yeah,” Chris shrugged. “I’m not going to change.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes and smiled a bit. “Of course you won’t.”

It felt good. It felt good to have a night away from the kids. Chris kept smiling over at Sebastian. They were going to have a nice free dinner. And things were going to be amazing.

They were greeted by Chris’s boss, Robert, the second they got out of the car. 

“Good! You are finally here! Wait. What are you wearing?” Robert’s eyes widened when he got a look at Sebastian.

“He doesn’t want to wear a dress, Robert. It’s no big deal,” Chris said.

“It will be a big deal! You don’t know how these guys are!” Robert groaned. “I guess it’s too late for you to go home and change. Come on, let’s go.”

Sebastian scowled and shot a glance at Chris. Okay, tonight might be a little weird. 

“So you have had dinner with them before?” Chris asked as they walked inside.

“Yes. And I figured you guys would click,” Robert answered as he looked straight ahead.

“What do you mean by-?” Chris was cut off as they approached two older gentlemen. 

“Guys! I would like you to meet one of my employees, Chris Evans, and his beautiful omega, Sebastian,” Robert smiled.

“Well isn’t he a beauty,” one of the men whistled, as he looked Sebastian over. Chris frowned a bit and slid an arm around Sebastian’s waist.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Chris shook both men’s hands. Sebastian was blushing and just standing there awkwardly. 

“I’m Paul Hart and this is my associate, Bob Jackson,” Paul nodded. “Nice too meet you, Mr. Evans. Mr. Downey has told us a lot about you. Would you care for some cocktails? You look like you may need a drink, Mrs. Evans. I’m sure this won’t be too interesting for you.”

Sebastian scowled at the name and shook his head. “No, thank you,” he mumbled. Chris had never been more thankful that Sebastian was not the type to explode on strangers. Thank god, he didn’t marry Tom. 

Thankfully, the conversation turned to business. This was something that Chris was good at. He could talk about his work for hours. Sebastian was clearly a little bored as he sat there and focused on eating the appetizers. Bob and Paul made the decision that they needed to try everything. 

“Now, Mrs. Evans,” Bob started.

“Sebastian,” Sebastian interrupted. His cheeks were a little flushed with frustration. “Please call me Sebastian.”

“Sorry, Sebastian,” Bob smiled softly. “You aren’t in the industry?”

“No,” Sebastian shook his head. “I’m a stay at home mom.”

Bob and Paul’s faces lit up. “Do you know how rare it is to find an omega that is fine being a housewife?” Paul smiled. “They all seem to want to turn against their very nature, which is to marry and have children and raise them.”

“And no one is quite the housewife like Sebastian,” Robert said. “Him and Chris married very young. They already have three kids. And you should taste the lemon bars he makes for the company picnic.”

“Well…” Sebastian blushed. “I wanted to stay at home with my children. I wasn’t making much when I was-“

“He always had the calling to be a mother,” Robert interrupted him. “They both believe that an omega should be at home and be constantly pregnant.”

“Actually,” Chris frowned. “I have nothing against working omegas. Sebastian used to-“

“Sebastian had a small part time job while waiting for Chris to finish his education,” Robert interrupted again. “Something to keep him busy before he got pregnant.”

“That is not right,” Paul shook his head. “There is nothing worse than an omega in the workforce. They distract alphas and fail to allow business to be conducted properly. Now, don’t get me wrong, they are perfect in these functions since we get a lovely little bit of eye candy,” he looked Sebastian over. “But how can you get your job done when they are all hormonal and showing all that skin?”

“Absolutely,” Bob nodded. “And this push to try to get more omegas in universities is just repulsive. What on earth do omegas need to go to college for? Other than to find themselves a suitable alpha.”

“I have a bachelor’s degree,” Sebastian crossed his arms.

“He’s just joking!” Robert tried to talk over Sebastian. “He’s a silly one! He may have went onto campus while Chris was getting his, but-“

“Sebastian has a bachelor’s degree,” Chris said loudly. “He has a degree and was a teacher for a couple of years. After we were married.”

“Were you broke?” Bob gasped.

“No! We were not broke!” Chris put his hands on the table. “I’m not really appreciating this talk. Yes, we married young. Yes, we have three kids. Yes, Sebastian is pregnant. Yes, Sebastian doesn’t work. But we don’t believe that omegas can’t do what they want! That’s just what we wanted!”

“Sebastian’s pregnant?” Robert’s eyes widened. “Again?!”

“And you believe that a pregnant omega should work?” Bob scowled. “Because I will tell you what, if this pretty little thing was standing around the office, no alpha would be able to focus on getting any work done.”

“Then that’s the fault of the alphas!” Chris said. “They need to stop staring! I have three alpha sons and they will be taught to not ogle omegas like they are nothing but meat.”

“But what about having to pay for an omega to go on maternity leave or heat leave?” Paul asked. “They will just focus on doing all sorts of mommy stuff that they won’t be able to do their own work. It’s better for them to just stay at home with the babies.”

“Okay, I am done!” Sebastian slapped his hands on the table and got up. “You are all sexist assholes!” He stormed out of the restaurant. Chris sighed and followed him. Well, there goes that client. And his happy night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it! Just fyi, I've been asked this a few times but just so everyone knows, I am more than happy to take requests. If there is anything you want to see then let me know! 
> 
> Also, I've been toying around with a Stucky idea that I may end up doing. So be on the lookout for that! 
> 
> Thank you guys so much for reading my stories! I should have more up soon.


	10. Chapter 10

“The nerve of those assholes!” Sebastian stormed off toward the car. Chris was having to jog a little to keep up with him. “Can you believe how they talk to me? That is complete and utter bullshit. I am sick and tired of dealing with sexist alpha assholes!”

“I know, babe,” Chris said as he finally managed to catch up to him. He grabbed him by the waist. “Calm down, sweetheart. It’s not good for the babies to get so upset.”

Sebastian shoved hard at his chest. “Okay, so now you want to be a sexist alpha as well? Apparently I’m just so over emotional stupid omega who needs to be not only told how to be pregnant, but apparently I need to be told how to control my emotions?”

“I didn’t mean it like that!” Chris groaned and rubbed at his face. “I’m just trying to comfort you.”

“I know, I’m sorry,” Sebastian pressed his face against Chris’s chest and let Chris hold him. “I’m just so tired of it. Just because I want to have a large family and I stay at home, doesn’t mean I agree with that horrible ideology.”

“I know,” Chris soothed and rubbed his back and large soothing circles. “I know, sweetheart.”

“Do you ever think I made a mistake by quitting my job?” Sebastian asked quietly against Chris’s chest. “Do you think I set a bad example to the kids? Like what if our boys grow up thinking like that?”

“No,” Chris said firmly. “No to all of that. I love having you at home and I know the kids do too. There is definitely no bad example set. You are a strong omega. And you just wanted to stay at home. That’s part of the omega rights movement, right? To have the right to do what you wish. Do you regret staying at home?”

“No,” Sebastian shook his head. “I love staying at home with the boys. But I would hardly call me strong.”

Chris laughed softly and tightened his arms around Sebastian’s waist. “I would say just staying at home with three alpha boys would qualify someone as strong. But you are, babe. Remember our wedding?”

Sebastian blushed and hid his face against Chris’s chest again. “We agreed not to talk about that.”

Chris laughed. “Why not?” 

Sebastian sighed. “Because I acted like a fool and I don’t want to talk about that.”

“But you didn’t,” Chris cupped Sebastian’s chin and made him look up at him. “You proved that were strong.”

Sebastian shrugged. “Do you think I’m overly effeminate? They kept calling me Mrs.”

“No, you are you,” Chris answered. “And I love you.”

“Give me your keys,” Sebastian said after a moment of silence. “I’m driving.”

Chris swallowed. Sebastian was not a good driver. There was a reason Chris always drove when they were together. “Are you sure?”

“I’m going to do what I want to do tonight. I get to be the alpha,” Sebastian answered. “Give me the keys.”

“Okay,” Chris handed him the car keys. “Does that mean you are going to fuck me up the ass tonight?” he laughed. “Ow! Dammit” he cursed when Sebastian hit his arm and got into the car. 

“I should just leave you here,” Sebastian said as he started the car. 

Chris didn’t think he had ever held on as tightly to the car door as he did during this drive. “Jesus Christ! Just pass him!”

“Stop being such a back seat driver!” Sebastian snapped. “I am just fine at driving.”

“Please say we are almost there!” Chris groaned. “Stop!”

“I am stopping! Oh my god, Chris! You are impossible to deal with!” Sebastian yelled. “There! We are here! Are you happy?”

“I think I’m going to kiss the ground,” Chris flew out of the car. “Can I please drive home?”

“I am not a bad driver. You are just the world’s worst passenger,” Sebastian rolled his eyes as he climbed out of the car. 

“I just like to drive. It makes me feel better to be behind the wheel.” Chris sighed and glanced up at the sign. “Italian, nice.”

“Yes, I’m craving some pasta,” Sebastian put his hand on his belly. “I want chicken alfredo. Not the babies, me.”

Chris laughed and raised his hands in surrender as he walked inside with Sebastian. “Okay, okay. Anything you, not the babies, want.” 

“Don’t mock me,” Sebastian said. “Tonight, I’m an alpha. I don’t have to justify wanting to eat something high in calories just because I’m pregnant. I’m getting it because I want to.”

“You know, you’ve never had to justify that,” Chris frowned. “You can eat whatever you want.”

And Sebastian did. He ordered his meal and picked out a meal for Chris, much to the surprise of both Chris and the waiter. Whatever. Chris will eat anything. 

“This was really good,” Sebastian said as he stole a meatball off of Chris’s plate. “I have the best ideas. Isn’t that right, babies? Mommy always does good for you,” he cooed to his belly as he rubbed it. 

“That was awesome,” Chris groaned. “I think I may need to loosen my belt.”

“That is why I love maternity pants,” Sebastian giggled.

Chris raised his eyebrows. He was about to make a comment but bit his tongue. Don’t fuck up, Evans. Thankfully the waiter came with the check before Chris could fuck up. Chris reached for this wallet, before Sebastian could stop him.

“I’m paying,” Sebastian told him firmly.

Chris blinked. “What?”

“I’m paying,” Sebastian smiled and reached for his own credit card. “Like I said, I’m the alpha tonight.”

“Come on. You can’t take charge all night,” Chris groaned. “And it’s the same account!”

“That I pay,” Sebastian shrugged.

“My paycheck is what pays it,” Chris frowned. “And you only insist on paying the credit card bills because you don’t want me to see all the things you buy.”

“So?” Sebastian handed his card to the waiter. “And do not throw around the fact that you are the one with the paycheck. Or else do I need to bring out the chart that shows how much money I should make. Since I am your personal chef, your maid, your nanny, your-“

“I get it,” Chris groaned. “This is just bothering me. I don’t like it when you do this. Please let me take care of you tonight.”

“I don’t need to be taken care of,” Sebastian huffed. 

“I know, but I want to. Please!” Chris begged.

“Fine,” Sebastian rolled his eyes. “You can take me to a movie but I choose.”

“Deal,” Chris smiled and leaned over and kissed him.

Chris fucked up. He was sitting in a goddamn Nicholas Sparks movie and he was ready to shoot himself in the face. He was bored out of his mind and annoyed as hell. He hated this. He couldn’t even play on his phone like he does at home when Sebastian picks the movie. The worst part is Sebastian was sitting next to him crying, ugly crying. Chris hated it when Sebastian cried. It made him want to find out who made him cry and kill them. Maybe he could hunt down Nicholas Sparks…

“This is so romantic,” Sebastian whispered. “Would you do all this for me?”

Chris honestly wasn’t paying attention. He was too busy coming up with murder plans. “Of course,” he said absentmindedly. 

That seemed to make Sebastian happy and he rested his head on Chris’s shoulder. Chris wrapped an arm around him and looked down at him. He was still so beautiful, even with a red face and big fat tears rolling down his face. “I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you too,” Sebastian kissed his cheek. “My alpha.”

“You are back to being my omega?” Chris teased.

“Chris, be quiet. I’m watching the movie,” Sebastian snuggled against him further. 

Sebastian was happy, which meant that Chris could be happy. So his home life is fixed. Now hopefully he didn’t fuck up his career too badly. He’ll have to find out on Monday.


	11. Chapter 11

Chris had a fantastic weekend after that whole mess. Taking Sebastian to that horrible movie ended up being just the right thing that needed to be done. It brought about a very happy omega, which meant that Chris was allowed to be happy too. Chris spent the whole weekend playing with his boys and doting on Sebastian. 

He was feeling pretty good until 8am Monday morning when he walked into the office. Dread filled his bones as he walked in. The second he sat down in his desk and attached his laptop into the port, his boss came over to him. 

“Chris, can I speak to you?” Robert asked. He seemed pissed. 

“Sure,” Chris nodded and followed Robert back into his office. “If this is about the other night-“

“Absolutely it’s about the other night,” Robert nearly growled as he sat down in his office chair. Chris shut the door behind himself and sat down across from him. “You and your wife’s behavior were absolutely inappropriate.”

Chris bit his tongue hard at the use of the word wife. He was not going to fuck this up though. He had soon to be seven mouths to feed. “Sir, I apologize for our words and actions, however-“

Robert sighed and leaned back in his chair. “I know, I know. He’s pregnant. Again. And it’s those god-awful hormones. Don’t know how you put up with all that shit and then agree to do it again and again.”

Chris’s mind was screaming at him to stand up for Sebastian, to stand up for his family but he really needs this job. “We just want a large family. And Sebastian really wants a girl.”

“Daughters are nice,” Robert nodded. “They are so sweet. You get yourself a daddy’s girl and your life is made.”

“We’re hoping that this one is our girl, but we’ll probably end up with more sons,” Chris smiled a bit.

“Since you have three alpha boys, right?” Robert asked.

Chris nodded. “Yep, three alpha boys.”

“I explained what happened to Bob and Paul,” Robert said. “They get it. They are both married with kids. They get how pregnant wives are. And how you kinda have to do as they say. You don’t want to lose your balls after all. So I’m not going to fire you. But this is a warning, Evans. You fuck up again. You talk to a customer like that again and I don’t care how many fucking kids you have or how beautiful your wife is, you will be out of here so fast your head will spin. Do I make myself clear?”

“Crystal,” Chris nodded and swallowed hard. 

Later that night after all the kids were in bed, Chris found himself sitting on his own bed with a lap full of Sebastian. Sebastian threw his arms around Chris’s neck and was kissing him passionately. “You want to fool around a little?” Sebastian giggled as he bit at Chris’s chin.

“Mmm,” Chris wrapped his arms around Sebastian’s waist and palmed at his ass.

Sebastian giggled and pressed down against Chris’s cock. He instantly frowned and got up. “You aren’t hard. At all.”

Chris sighed and ran his hands through his hair. “I’m sorry. It’s not you. It’s me.”

Sebastian wrapped his arms around himself. “Do you not find me attractive?”

“Baby, I will always find you attractive. You are the hottest piece of ass I’ve ever laid eyes on,” Chris pulled Sebastian back down on his lap. “It’s just work. I almost got fired today.”

“What? Why? Because of dinner?” Sebastian asked.

Chris nodded. “I behaved inappropriately.”

Sebastian’s eyes filled with tears. “Chris, it’s all my fault. I’m so sorry.” 

“No, no,” Chris shook his head. “It’s not your fault. It’s just my fucking company.”

“I’m sorry,” Sebastian said quietly. He lay down on the bed and pulled Chris down to lay with him. “Is there anything I can do? I can apologize.”

“You have nothing to apologize for,” Chris grunted. “I’ve been at that company for 12 fucking years. That is a long time. And I’ve put up with a lot of their bullshit.”

Sebastian pulled Chris’s head against his chest and rubbed at his scalp. “You have.”

“I’m really pissed at them. I really am,” Chris said. “Sometimes I think I should look elsewhere but I’ve got you guys to think of. I’m not some carefree 20 something anymore.”

“Chris, do you want to quit your job?” Sebastian asked as he kept rubbing at Chris’s scalp. 

“Do you think I could open my own business?” Chris asked after a brief pause. “You know, like what we used to talk about before the kids came?”

“Chris… I…” Sebastian bit his lip. “I know you could do it, but we have three little boys and I’m carrying twins… I…”

“No, I get it,” Chris sat up and looked down at Sebastian. “I’m not just going to quit. Baby, I wouldn’t do that. But maybe, like on the weekends, I could get it started. Maybe I could one day grow it enough to quit.” He sighed and looked down at his hands. “I can’t work for this place for another thirty fucking years, babe.”

Sebastian sighed and ran his hand over his belly. “Chris, I need you on the weekends.”

“It could be a family thing,” Chris said softly and put his hand on top of Sebastian’s on his belly. “I can get the boys to help out. We could pass the business down to the boys one day. It will be great.”

“Yes, because an 8 year old, a 5 year old, and a toddler would be so great at handling architectural work,” Sebastian rolled his eyes.

“No, but Hemsworth would,” Chris shrugged.

Sebastian raised his eyebrows. “I thought you hated him after the date night.”

Chris frowned. “Yeah, I do. I did. I think maybe we should do a barbeque and all talk. He’s a fucking brick shithouse. He’s been in construction for years. He would be awesome to work with. Plus, I’m sure him and Tom would like for him to bring home more money.”

Sebastian smiled softly. “I would like us to all be friends again.”

“So would you be okay if I were to do this?” Chris asked.

Sebastian bit his lip and nodded. “I guess? I don’t want to stand in your way of your dreams but your family comes first.”

“You and the kids will always be my priority. No matter what,” Chris grinned. “God, I fucking love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Sebastian giggled and pulled Chris down for a kiss.

“Now, I really want to shove my tongue up inside you,” Chris grinned and started to pull on Sebastian’s pants as Sebastian shrieked and giggled.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this takes place directly after the epilogue in The Double Date. Hope you enjoy it!

“Welcome to the fatherhood club,” Chris said as he walked down into the basement with Chris H. The basement was his man cave and he definitely treated it like it was. The walls were covered with sports stuff, motorcycle stuff, or anything and everything that Sebastian didn’t allow upstairs. Chris grabbed a couple of beers from the downstairs fridge and plopped down on the couch.

Chris H. sat down with him and accepted the beer. “It’s kinda surreal. It hasn’t really sunk in that we have a kid on the way.”

Chris nodded. “Yeah, for me at least it didn’t really sink in until Derek was born. I mean, you know the kid is on the way. You watch your omega get big. You feel the kicks. You go to the appointments. But it’s not really real until they place that baby in your arms.”

Chris H. grinned and shook his head. “I truly can’t wait. We haven’t really had anything just yet. Tom is getting thinner, not bigger. And we’ve only had a handful of appointments.”

Chris laughed. “Yeah, we really didn’t have a problem with Seb losing weight. He gained weight pretty fast. Although, to be fair, he stops dieting as soon as he finds out he’s pregnant.”

Chris H. frowned. “He didn’t lose weight?”

Chris shook his head. “He never really had much of a problem with morning sickness. He just wouldn’t be able to eat breakfast for a few weeks but that’s really it. But seriously do not base pregnancy expectations on Sebastian. Every woman or omega we know hates him for how easy his pregnancies are.”

Chris H. sighed. “Tom’s having a hard time. He vomits all throughout the day. He’s just been absolutely miserable. It’s been rough. You know we haven’t had sex in two weeks? We’ve never gone that long before.”

Chris raised his eyebrows. “We are lucky if we get to have sex once a week.”

“How the hell do you survive?” Chris H. gasped.

Chris shrugged. “It’s part of having kids. We are either way too tired to go at it. Or a kid will end up in the bedroom with us. Or Seb decides his body is too ugly and I can’t convince him that he’s sexy. Although right now we haven’t had sex since we found out that we are having twins.”

“He thinks his body is ugly?” Chris H. frowned.

“He’s got a couple of stretch marks and his stomach isn’t flat,” Chris shrugged. “His body is perfect.”

Chris H. sighed and ran his hands down his face. “I just wish Tom would stop losing weight. He should be looking more like Sebastian.”

“He probably wouldn’t look like him for a while. It’s the first pregnancy and Seb’s carrying twins,” Chris said. His eyes widened as soon as he realized what he said.

“Twins?!” Chris H. gasped. “Holy shit! Holy fucking shit! You guys will have five kids. Goddamn man, it’s called a condom.”

Chris groaned and threw his head back on the couch. “Well, one, I forgot the condom. Two, we always wanted five kids. My worry is that Seb won’t want to stop at five. We may end up doubling the Earth’s population.”

“Jesus,” Chris H. shook his head. “I wouldn’t know what to do. I wouldn’t know how to afford them. Especially since Seb doesn’t work.”

Chris stared at his beer for a bit before taking a swig. “I wanted to talk to you actually about work.”

Chris H. raised his eyebrows. “What about work?”

“You still work for that construction company?” Chris asked.

Chris H. snorted. “Yeah, I still work for those assholes. Pay me next to fucking nothing.”

“So you would be interested in going to a new job?” Chris asked.

“Why? What do you have?” Chris H. asked.

“I’m thinking about starting my own business,” Chris said. “I want to open my own construction company.”

Chris H. rubbed at his chin. “And you want me to work for you?”

“I want you to do it with me,” Chris said. “You’ve been in construction for years. With my architectural engineering background, your construction background, we could really take this off.”

“I’m in,” Chris H. said after a pause.

“Seriously? You don’t need to talk to Tom about this?” Chris asked.

“This can’t be worse than my job,” Chris H. shrugged. “Besides, this could be fun.”

“CHRIS! BOTH CHRISES!” Sebastian screamed from upstairs. “Come upstairs! Dessert time!”

“Jesus, how the fuck does he get his voice so loud?” Chris groaned before going upstairs. 

Tom was lying on the couch and was groaning softly. Sebastian was standing up in the kitchen and was happily serving pie. “I hope you guys are hungry!” he smiled. “I made lots of pie.”

“I can’t turn down any of your pie,” Chris kissed Sebastian’s shoulder and grabbed a plate. 

“Stop talking about food!” Tom groaned. 

“He’s already thrown up once since you’ve been downstairs,” Sebastian frowned and placed a hand on his belly. “I’m worried about him.”

“We’ve got an appointment to see if he can get anything for the morning sickness,” Chris H. said as he grabbed a plate.

“This just can’t be normal,” Sebastian frowned. 

“Sweetheart, you are the one that is not normal,” Chris said as he put his hand on top of Sebastian’s on his belly.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and swatted at Chris. “Tom, can I get you anything? Do you want some ginger ale and crackers to help soothe your stomach?”

“I’m fine,” Tom muttered against his pillow. “I’m just going to lay here and die. I am never doing this again. I am never going to be a baby machine like you.”

“Oh honey, I’m sure it will get better,” Sebastian said softly. “I love being pregnant. It feels amazing.”

“Babe,” Chris put his hand on Sebastian’s hip. “Remember that not everyone is like you. Scarlett, and well anyone, has a harder time than you when it comes to pregnancy.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes and rubbed his belly. “Everyone gets so upset about the fact I like being pregnant,” he muttered.

Chris snorted. “Chris, man, let me know if there is anything you or Tom need to help you get through this.”


	13. Chapter 13

Sebastian was annoyed. It was Saturday and Chris was supposed to be outside working on the deck but instead he was somewhere in the house. Mackie and Hemsworth would be there any minute to help out and Sebastian wasn’t sure where his husband was. He put a hand on his lower back as he made his way through the house. He rolled his eyes when he saw the light on in Chris’s office and pushed open the door. 

Chris was sitting at his desk with his pants pulled down a little bit. He had his headphones on and was clearly masturbating. He jumped a bit when Sebastian came in, which caused the headphones to slip out of the jack, allowing the sound of women moaning fill the room.

“What the hell, Chris?” Sebastian gasped as his face contorted into a glare.

“It is not what it looks like!” Chris immediately started clicking buttons on the computer and the sounds quickly stopped.

“You are watching porn. Seriously?” Sebastian crossed his arms. “Apparently I’m not good enough for you?”

“Babe, we haven’t had sex in months. I was just-“ Chris sighed.

“So since I haven’t been in the mood for sex, that makes this okay?” Sebastian snapped.

“I just wanted to get off!” Chris said.

“And you wanted to watch women,” Sebastian sniffled. “Of course. Why wouldn’t you watch women? Since that is who you are attracted to, right?”

“Baby,” Chris sighed. He quickly did his pants up and stood up. “You know I always want you.”

“But you are jerking off to women,” Sebastian glared. 

“It’s not like that,” Chris groaned. “Come on, sweetheart. Don’t be mad. It’s no big deal.”

“It’s a huge fucking deal, Chris!” Sebastian snapped. “You are masturbating to fucking women! I’m clearly not a woman!”

“You know you are my number one. You are hotter than anyone I’ve ever seen. I didn’t mean-“ Chris was cut off by the doorbell ringing.

“Just go fuck yourself,” Sebastian glared as he turned to leave the room. “And fix my deck.”

Sebastian had Scarlett and Tom over while Chris, Hemsworth and Mackie were working on the deck. Scarlett was looking out the window and grinning. “You know, that Anthony Mackie is one really sexy alpha. How do you do it, Seb? You always get the hot ones.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes. “I’m offering up Chris at the moment if you want him.”

“It’s no big deal to look at porn,” Tom snorted. He was lying face down on the couch and was currently trying not to vomit. “Everyone does it. I do it.”

“It’s a huge deal,” Sebastian sighed. “And it’s not just that he was looking at porn. He was watching women!”

“So?” Tom answered. “I’ve watched women before. And omegas. And alphas. Have you ever watched alpha on alpha before? Highly recommend it.”

Sebastian raised his eyebrows. “Since when are you into women or omegas?”

“I’m not,” Tom answered. “It’s just kinda fun to watch.”

“Chris was jerking off to it. So he wasn’t just watching it for fun,” Sebastian snorted.

“Well masturbating is a lot of fun,” Scarlett laughed and sat down in the loveseat. 

“And he’s an alpha. You rub against them a little, they get hard. Their instinct is to take care of the erection. It is no big deal,” Tom answered.

“Has your husband ever done something like this?” Sebastian asked.

Tom laughed before grimacing. He will not vomit. He will not vomit. He will not vomit. “Chris jerks it to everything. The hardcore BDSM porn I saw him watching was a little unnerving because like hell I’m doing that. But whatever.”

“Have you ever even watched porn, Seb?” Scarlett asked.

Sebastian shook his head. “It’s gross. I don’t know why anyone would.”

“Oh Jesus,” Tom groaned. “This is why everyone thinks that you guys do it through a hole in the sheet.”

“Maybe you should give it a try. Watch it with Chris and then have some fun,” Scarlett suggested. “I did that with my ex.”

Sebastian sighed. “Maybe. But he was watching women. Do you think he regrets marrying me instead of a woman?”

“Chris is bi. There’s nothing wrong with that,” Scarlett said softly. “But you guys have always been so happy. I don’t think he regrets you. He’s just a normal alpha.”

“And Scarlett is wishing Mackie was bi,” Tom laughed.

Scarlett shrugged. “He’s a good looking guy. Especially working on a deck with no shirt on.”

“How was he in bed, Seb?” Tom grinned.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. “We were in high school. We were mostly just fumbling around.”

“Do you know if he is? Bi, I mean?” Scarlett asked.

“No idea,” Sebastian shrugged. “I’m sorry. I honestly don’t know. He’s made comments about having a hard time dating. And I dated him. But that’s really all I know.”

“And Seb’s not that far off from a woman,” Tom chirped in. Sebastian smacked him over the head with a pillow. “Dammit. Ow! Not nice to hurt the pregnant person dying of morning sickness.”

Sebastian laughed. “I’ve got to go grab Sean. He’ll be waking up from his nap and be angry as all can be.” He got up and left the room.

“You should totally fuck Mackie,” Tom told Scarlett. “Go for it.”

Scarlett laughed. “I can’t fuck him if he’s not attracted to me.”

“No alpha would turn you down,” Tom shrugged. “Chris, my Chris, very much so only likes omegas, but even he would do you.”

“Look who is up,” Sebastian cooed as he walked back into the room, carrying Sean. Sean was plastered to his chest and was sucking on his thumb with his little eyes closed. Sebastian carefully sat back down in the recliner. “I love my little snuggly baby. He’s such a little cuddle bug when he just wakes up.”

“Good luck with getting those cuddles in once the twins are here,” Scarlett said. “I seriously don’t know how you will do all of that. Three kids under the age of three. That is terrifying.”

“We’ll make it work,” Sebastian answered as he kissed the top of Sean’s head.

“Three kids under the age of three, plus two more,” Tom added in. “Speaking of those two. They seem to be on the mission to distract the alphas.”

Sebastian glanced out of the window. “They are fine. They wanted to help fix the deck.”

“My daughter wears me out,” Scarlett said. “I seriously do not know how you handle all of these kids. I would tear my hair out.”

“I love it,” Sebastian smiled. “And it’s not that big of a deal. They all have each other to play with so it makes it a lot easier on me. I don’t have to entertain all three of them all the time.”

“But you are done after these two, right?” Scarlett asked.

Sebastian shook his head. “I think I want a few more. I mean, I’m only 32.”

“With five kids,” Tom snorted.

“Yeah, but I still have many fertile years left and I don’t want to limit myself,” Sebastian answered.

“You are absolutely insane,” Scarlett laughed. 

“Oh, so you are 100 percent done after your one?” Sebastian asked.

Scarlett shrugged. “I don’t know. If I met the right guy, I think I would have another. But good lord, I would not have five or more.”

“I’m done,” Tom piped up. “This is it for me. Never ever again.”

“You say that now-“ Sebastian started.

“Do not give me that shit. Everyone says that. I am done. No more. This is it,” Tom snorted.

“I think you will change your mind one day,” Sebastian grinned.

“Fat chance,” Tom rolled his eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

Sebastian took a deep breath as he sat on the bed. He grabbed his laptop and sat it right in front of him. The boys were in bed and Chris was downstairs in his office. He was going to do this. He was going to prove to everyone that he was not just some prude. He was going to please his husband.

He ran his hand over his belly as he pulled up the first porn site that he could find. He grimaced a bit when he saw the graphic photo of an omega sucking an alpha’s cock. How did Chris get off on this? 

He realized very quickly how weird porn could be. He found feeder porn, scat, golden showers, and so on. All of this stuff absolutely repulsed him. Okay, maybe he is a bit of a prude. He even found porn that specialized in omegas topping alphas. He grimaced at that thought, but then quickly wondered if Tom has ever done that. He’d have to ask. 

He eventually found a video that didn’t seem too graphic. It was an alpha and omega having basic sex. There was no weird fetishes, just basic sex. He can do this. He will be sexy and adventurous with his husband. 

“That project will be the death of me,” Chris groaned as he walked into the bedroom and flopped on the bed. “What are you looking at?”

Sebastian bit his lip and blushed as he turned the laptop around and showed Chris the video. “Babe, are you still pissed? I’m sorry. I was wrong,” Chris sighed.

“No, I thought… I thought we could do something new?” Sebastian shrugged as he blushed redder. “I want to see why you like this so much.”

“You hate porn,” Chris frowned. “It grosses you out.”

“I know, but you don’t,” Sebastian answered as he looked away from Chris. 

Chris sighed. “Baby, we are not doing something you are uncomfortable with.” He grabbed the laptop and shut it.

Sebastian felt tears well up in his eyes. “But you watch it. And I want to be sexy and adventurous and turn you on.”

“Just looking at you turns me on,” Chris wiped away Sebastian’s tears. “I know you haven’t been up for sex. And I’m a visual guy. So I just watched it. If you are in the mood for sex, how about we try to do something that turns you on?”

Sebastian looked down at his lap and ran his hand over his belly. “But don’t you want to be more adventurous?”

“Only if you want to be,” Chris shrugged. “And I mean, only if you want to be for you, not just for me.”

“We could try doing something new,” Sebastian bit his lip.

“We could,” Chris nodded. “We could do something small. Like do a new position. Do you wanna try riding me?”

“I thought you liked missionary,” Sebastian frowned.

“I do,” Chris rubbed Sebastian’s back. “I really do, but it could be fun to try to mix something up if you want to be adventurous?”

“I guess we can try,” Sebastian blushed. 

“If you don’t like it, we will stop,” Chris assured him. He grinned and got up. “But first, let’s get you in the mood.” He walked into the bathroom with Sebastian hot on his heels. Chris turned on the water to the bath and put in some bubble bath. “I know you like this,” he grinned and wrapped his arms around Sebastian’s waist.

“I do,” Sebastian leaned back into his embrace. “I don’t remember the last time I had a bubble bath.”

“Then I clearly do not spoil you enough,” Chris grinned and kissed down Sebastian’s neck. “Because the mother of my children, the love of my life deserves all the spoiling in the world.” He let go of Sebastian and got in the tub. He helped Sebastian in and sat down and leaned against the corner. He helped maneuver Sebastian so he was resting with his back against Chris’s chest. 

Sebastian smiled and snuggled into Chris’s chest. “I miss doing this. Do you remember doing this a few times a week when I was carrying Derek?”

“Mhm,” Chris nodded and ran his hands over Sebastian’s belly. “You said a bubble bath was the only thing that helped all the pregnancy aches.”

“It always helped,” Sebastian smiled and put his hands on top of Chris’s. “And I missed how comfy your chest is as a backrest.”

Chris laughed. “I work out hard to maintain this body and all I get so that I’m a comfy backrest?”

Sebastian giggled and twined his fingers with Chris’s. “I guess you have a nice body.”

“You guess?” Chris grinned. “I am so offended!”

“Okay fine,” Sebastian giggled. “I like how big your arms are!”

“I like how thick your thighs are,” Chris reached a hand down to grab at Sebastian’s thigh.

“Stop it!” Sebastian laughed and pulled Chris’s hand away. “They jiggle.”

“I like it when you jiggle!” Chris slid his hand back down. “I love your body. You have the most ridiculously attractive body I’ve ever laid eyes on.”

“Chris,” Sebastian blushed and turned to hide his head in Chris’s chest. “It is not. I’ve given birth to three kids and am carrying twins.”

“So? You look sexy as hell,” Chris adjusted so his erection was poking Sebastian in the ass. “See?”

“You are almost always hard when we are alone. That means nothing!” Sebastian tried to hide a smile as he snuggled up closer.

“I’m almost always hard when I’m alone with you because you are so sexy that you make me hard!” Chris grinned and slid his hands down Sebastian’s body. 

Sebastian looked up at Chris and blushed before pressing their lips together. It felt good. Sebastian and Chris hadn’t really had much of a chance to really kiss in a while. They have just had a few kisses here and there, but not like this. Sebastian moaned into Chris’s mouth as Chris slid his tongue inside. Chris’s hands found Sebastian’s ass and cupped it as they continued their little make out session. 

“You wanna get out of here?” Chris panted as he moved Sebastian’s head so he can suck at his neck. 

“Y-yeah,” Sebastian whimpered as he pressed his body closer to Chris. Chris grinned and helped get them both out of the bed before picking Sebastian up and carrying him to the bed. 

“Fuck, you are gorgeous. You really truly are gorgeous,” Chris murmured as he leaned down to suck a nipple into his mouth after laying Sebastian down on the bed. 

“Chris,” Sebastian whimpered and pressed his chest up against Chris’s face. Chris spread Sebastian’s thighs and pressed a finger against Sebastian’s hole. He could feel the slick starting to gather. 

“I love you so much,” Chris kissed further down Sebastian’s body as his finger slid inside. “You are the only person I ever want to be with. I want you more than any other omega or woman alive. You are my one and only. Never think that I could ever want someone else. Not when I have you.” He pushed a second finger inside and pressed a tender kiss against Sebastian’s round belly. “You are perfect. Everything and anything about you is perfect. Never ever question this. This gorgeous flawless body has given me everything I could ever want in this world. Do not ever feel unattractive. Do not ever feel insecure. You are my everything, my world, my love.”

“Chris,” Sebastian whispered. His eyes were filled with tears and he pulled Chris up for a kiss. 

“I mean it,” Chris whispered. He spread Sebastian’s legs further and pressed inside. “I am sorry. I am sorry. I am sorry. I don’t want you to ever feel like I could ever be attracted to anyone half as much as I am attracted to you.”

“I love you,” Sebastian cried softly. He leaned in to press another kiss against Chris’s mouth. 

“We aren’t going to be adventurous tonight,” Chris said as he continued his gentle thrusts. “We aren’t going to mix things up. We are going to make love just the way you like it.”

“And you are happy with it?” Sebastian arched his back as he let out a soft moan.

“I couldn’t be happier,” Chris leaned down to kiss Sebastian again. He pumped into Sebastian’s body as he kept his hands by Sebastian’s face. Sebastian knew that Chris wanted to grope. He wanted to touch every inch of his body, but what was more important right now was Chris proving that he loved him and only him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This totally ended up being sillier than I was planning on writing, but oh well. Hope you like it!

Chris groaned as his alarm went off and quickly shut it off. He frowned and glanced at his phone. His sleep addled brain finally clicked when he realized what day it was. Shit. He glanced over at Sebastian and let out a breath of relief when he saw him still sleeping. Okay, they were good for now. Chris had one mission today. That mission was to make sure that Sebastian was calm and not hysterically crying and scaring the boys. 

Happy wife, happy life. Or… something like that, right? Well, happy omega, happy life doesn’t really rhyme, unless there is something that rhymes well with omega? Focus Chris. He slapped himself in the face and climbs out of bed. He was going to go work out and then focus on making sure Sebastian stays happy.

After practically killing himself at the gym, Chris made his way back upstairs. His eyes widened in fear when he saw that Sebastian was up. He swallowed hard and glanced into their bathroom. He was showering and he looked happy. Okay, Chris was still safe for now. Chris slid his eyes down Sebastian’s body and grinned. Well, maybe he could be a little more than safe. He tugged off his workout clothes and climbed into the shower behind Sebastian.

“Hey, baby,” Chris grinned and wrapped his arms around Sebastian.

Sebastian let out a surprise squeak and turned around in Chris’s arms. “When did you get back?” He threw his arms around Chris’s neck and gave him a peck on his beard.

“Just now,” Chris’s hands slid down a little further and cupped Sebastian’s ass. “Mmm, and I came home to a very beautiful sight.” He gave a firm squeeze.

Sebastian giggled and pulled him in for a kiss. “You are being awfully grabby.”

“Any man would be when he’s got such a beautiful omega,” Chris murmured against Sebastian’s lips and pulled him in for a deeper kiss. His dick was hard since the moment he saw Sebastian naked, but being all pressed against Sebastian’s slightly swollen chest and the little bump that their twins were growing in, that was heaven.

“You are so cheesy,” Sebastian giggled against Chris’s lips and pressed closer against Chris’s body. “Feels like someone is up. Does he want to go inside?” Sebastian’s hand slid down and grabbed Chris’s dick.

“Oh fuck yes,” Chris groaned. 

“Mama!” 

They both froze and stared at each other before slowly turning their eyes to look at Sean who had wandered into the bathroom. Oh fuck! Chris forgot to shut the bedroom door. 

“Pumpkin, Mommy will be right there. Go wait outside,” Sebastian stuttered as he glanced helplessly at Chris. Chris shrugged and turned to face the wall to hide his erection. “How are you still hard?” Sebastian hissed at Chris. 

“You are still naked!” Chris hissed back. What did he mean how was Chris still hard? Sebastian moved rapidly to try to cover himself up. Chris got a little districted when he saw the way Sebastian’s chest jiggled slightly when he grabbed a towel. He didn’t have breasts, not at all, but he was definitely not firm. Three pregnancies and breastfeeding three kids would do that to you, not to mention being pregnant with twins. Chris felt his mouth water a bit as he stared at that chest. 

“Stop it!” Sebastian glared as he covered himself up and got out of the shower. “What’s going on, big boy?” he cooed. Chris stared firmly at Sebastian’s round ass, pressing oh so tightly against the towel. Okay, he may not be leaving the shower any time soon. Wait. What was he supposed to do today?

Oh yes. He needed to district Sebastian about what today is. He glanced down at his leaking cock. But first he should probably jack off. 

After getting himself off and taking a real shower, Chris went back to his bedroom. Sebastian was wearing his usual comfortable shirt and yoga pants and had his hair pulled up in a towel. He had Sean lying back on the bed and was kissing his little face and making him giggle. 

“Hey guys,” Chris grinned. 

“Chris, put some clothes on,” Sebastian sighed. Chris shook his head. That’s what he was going to do. He didn’t bring clothes with him to the bathroom this time. He was distracted by a naked omega in the shower. Could you blame him?

He pulled on a pair of boxers and went back over to kiss Sebastian’s forehead. “How are you feeling?”

“Fine, why?” Sebastian smiled up at him and swatted at him. “Finish getting dressed. Don’t you have to go to work?”

Well, yeah. But like he was excited to go to work when there was a beautiful omega sitting on his bed playing with his son. “No reason,” Chris shrugged. Big reason! Big reason! 

“Mommy!” Hunter screamed as he charged into the bedroom door and jumped onto the bed. 

Chris laughed and shook his head. “Don’t you guys ever just want to sleep in a little bit?”

“No,” Hunter shook his head. “I’m excited for today!”

Don’t say it!! Chris needed to distract him and needed to distract him fast. He grabbed Hunter and playfully wrestled with him on the bed. “Oh yeah? You excited because you think you might beat me today?”

“I always win!” Hunter screamed and jumped on him. He grabbed a hold of Chris’s chest hair and yanked. Chris grunted and winced. Okay, Hunter actually may win this round. “Daddy, why are you so hairy?” Mission success. Hunter is distracted. Not like it’s hard to distract him. 

“I just am,” Chris shrugged. “You probably will be too one day.”

“No!” Hunter shook his head and snuggled against Sebastian. 

“You should want to be,” Sebastian giggled and kissed the top of Hunter’s head. “A lot of omegas like hairy men.”

“I don’t want an omega,” Hunter shook his head. “I’m gonna marry you, Mommy.”

Sebastian giggled. “Well, Mommy is an omega and Mommy is already married to Daddy, honey. You may need to find someone else.”

Hunter sighed. “But you’ll still make the yummy cake today, right?” His big eyes stared up hopefully at Sebastian.

Chris stared in horror. He was praying that Sebastian would have a severe case of pregnancy brain and forget. Sebastian furrowed his brows in confusion and then suddenly his eyes widened. “I guess I’ll need to,” he choked out.

No! Mission in distress. Mission failing! 

“Sweetheart,” Chris said softly and sat down on the bed next to Sebastian. He rubbed his back gently. “Baby, it’s okay.” 

Sebastian nodded as his eyes filled with tears. He picked up Sean and hugged in to his chest. “I’ll have to make a cake to celebrate my baby becoming a toddler,” Sebastian whispered as he hugged Sean who whined in confusion. “My baby will no longer be a baby…”

“Sweetheart, it’s okay,” Chris hugged Sebastian with one arm and put the other hand on Sean’s little back. 

“It’s not okay,” Sebastian cried. “Sean will be two tomorrow. He’s growing up.”

Mission failed.


	16. Chapter 16

“Yes! Yes! Yes! Don’t stop!” Sebastian moaned as Chris shoved his cock deeper inside of him.

“Shh,” Chris panted as he bent down and kissed Sebastian. “Kids are sleeping.”

“Right there!” Sebastian threw his head back and came. He dug his fingers deep into Chris’s shoulders hard enough to almost draw blood. 

“Oh fuck yes,” Chris groaned as he came deep inside of Sebastian.

“Chris,” Sebastian whined. “We weren’t finished yet…”

“We just fucked twice,” Chris panted. “We fucked last night. Goddamn, I need to recover.” He pulled out and flopped down on his back. Wrapping an arm around Sebastian, he pulled him close.

“But I’m not done,” Sebastian pouted. He leaned his head up and started to suck on Chris’s neck.

“Baby, he’s down for the count right now,” Chris slid his hand down and rubbed the pads of his fingers against Sebastian’s loose, fucked out hole.

“Fine,” Sebastian sighed. “But he better wake back up in time for the party. There will be so many people here that we should be able to sneak away,” Sebastian grinned. “Oh shit! I have to wake up the birthday boy!” he shot out of bed and yanked some clothes on.

Chris sighed and glanced down at his dick. He was pretty sure it was chaffed. “How the hell are we going to survive the next six months?”

Sebastian made himself presentable and hid any and all signs that he was just having sex with his babies’ father. He slowly crept into Sean’s room and smiled down at his little sleeping form. He was lying on his back and his little mouth was wide open. He had his fist curled up right next to his face. It made Sebastian’s heart hurt a little to stare at his little boy. 

“Happy birthday to you,” Sebastian started to softly sing once Sean started to stir. “Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday Sean. Happy birthday to you.”

Sean blinked his eyes open and immediately held his arms up to get picked up by Sebastian. Sebastian hoisted him out of the crib and cradled him to his chest. “Happy birthday, sweet boy!” he pressed a dozen kisses all over his face. “I love you so much! Let’s get you in a fresh diaper and get you all ready for your birthday.”

After a quick breakfast, the family was dealt with a not so pleasant experience, getting ready for a party with an over emotional Sebastian.

“Chris! You can’t move the table there! It will ruin everything,” Sebastian snapped.

“Where am I supposed to move the table?” Chris sighed. 

“Like I said, move it toward the middle of the room,” Sebastian rolled his eyes and adjusted Sean on his hip.

“It is in the middle of the room!” Chris threw his hands up. 

“It is not, move it five feet to the right!” Sebastian shook his head.

Chris bit his tongue and moved the table five feet to the right. Sebastian stared at it for a minute. “Maybe move it three feet to the left.”

Chris groaned and moved the table three feet to the left. “A little bit more to the right now,” Sebastian said after a moment of eyeing it. 

“Knock knock!” Tom yelled as he and Chris H. walked into the house.

“Oh thank god,” Chris breathed. “I never thought I would say this. But thank god they are here.”

“Don’t be such a jerk,” Sebastian glared. “Hey!” he beamed and hugged Tom with one arm. Sean whined at being squished between them.

“Shit. He still biting?” Tom pulled back and eyed Sean cautiously. 

“No… well, yes. But he’s doing better!” Sebastian smiled. 

“Well, I’ll still hang back just in case,” Tom said. “Jesus! You are getting big!” He put his hand on Sebastian’s round belly. 

Sebastian blushed and smiled. “Not too big. I’ve gained five pounds.”

“Well I’m down fifteen,” Tom said. 

“You do look so skinny,” Sebastian bit his lip.

“Any other time I would count that as a compliment but this fucking sucks,” Tom sighed. “I can’t stop vomiting!”

“It’ll get better,” Sebastian pulled Tom into another hug.

Sean, getting tired of all this squishing business, slapped Sebastian on the chest. “Mama! No!”

“Aww, the birthday boy wants attention!” Sebastian cooed and kissed his little cheek. “I can’t believe he’s two today. It feels like just yesterday I had him,” he could feel his eyes well with tears again. 

“Mama,” Sean grabbed Sebastian’s face. “Mama. No.”

“Dad!” Derek screamed. “Help us!” He was out back with Hunter decorating the backyard. They were throwing balloons about and putting streamers on the tables. 

“Coming!” Chris yelled back. He gestured Hemsworth to follow him. “I swear Seb is getting crazier by the day,” he grunted. “It’s worse this time around. He either wants sex or to yell at me or to cry.”

“I wouldn’t complain about the sex,” Hemsworth shrugged. “We aren’t having any. Any movement makes him vomit. Any smell makes him vomit. Everything makes him vomit. He threw up twice on the way here.”

“I’m so thankful we never had that,” Chris said. “The sex is awesome, don’t get me wrong. But my dick is starting to hurt!”

“Have you tried just using a dildo?” Hemsworth asked. 

Chris snorted. “Seb would never agree to that. He has one, but he wouldn’t use it with me.”

“Man, it’s either that, find another alpha to tag in, or suffer with a sore dick,” Hemworth laughed. 

“Dad!” Derek whined. “I can’t reach!” He and Hunter were holding the banner. Well, Hunter was more trying to crumble it up rather than to hold it. 

“What are you two doing trying to hang this?” Chris laughed. “Chris, you mind helping?” Hemsworth shrugged and helped Chris hang the banner. 

“Your mom goes all out for this, huh?” Hemsworth asked the boys. 

“Mommy likes to make things pretty,” Hunter said. He giggled and picked up a balloon and threw it at Derek’s head. 

“Hey! You little jerk!” Derek whined. He grabbed a balloon and lunged to grab Hunter. Hunter screamed and started to run around the backyard. “I’m going to get you!” Derek screamed as he chased him. 

Hemsworth blinked and watched the two. “Are you going to stop them…?”

Chris laughed and shook his head. “I’ll stop them once someone cries. They will wear each other out.”

“This is my future, huh?” Hemsworth grinned as he continued to watch the boys.

“Yeah, it’s pretty great,” Chris nodded. 

“Tom and I, well we don’t have much experience with kids,” Hemsworth rubbed the back of his neck. “You mind if we borrow yours sometime? You know to practice.”

Chris shrugged. “Would have to clear it with Seb, but I guess. Give us more alone time so he can work on his goal of breaking my dick.”

“Chris! Get in here!” Sebastian screamed. “More guests are coming!”

“Hey fuckers,” Tom Hardy grinned as he walked over to the Chrises. 

“Oh hell, if you are here that means your kids are here,” Chris sighed. “Which means my insane pregnant omega who is dealing with our two year old’s birthday now has full access to your newborn.”

Hardy laughed. “Sucks to be you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of the party up next! 
> 
> Let me know if any of you would be interested in me writing more about the boys being older, like the one shot I added. I'm debating about writing one with Derek going to prom. 
> 
> Or if there is anything else you are dying to see that I haven't written yet. I do have the below coming up for one shots:  
> \- Evans family witnesses Seb give birth  
> \- Chris finding out about Seb being pregnant with Hunter  
> \- Chris and Seb getting in a massive fight 
> 
> I have also been debating about starting another multi chapter fic that revolves around Chris H. and Tom's wedding.


	17. Chapter 17

“Oh my gosh! Aren’t you the sweetest baby girl in the whole world?!” Sebastian cooed as he snuggled the Hardys baby girl against his chest. 

“I knew the second that I walked in here I would lose that baby,” Joseph Gordon-Levitt, well, now Joseph Hardy laughed. “Someone is really excited to see the birthday boy,” he grinned and pushed his 2 year old omega son out from hiding behind his leg. The little boy was holding onto a present. 

“Sean, look who it is,” Sebastian smiled lightly pushed Sean toward the little boy. “It’s Cam! Do you want to say hi to him?”

Sean waddled over and blinked at Cam. Despite being several months younger, he was quite a bit larger. Sean had his kitty still dangling from his mouth. He stared at Cam for a second before deciding to push him. Cam hit the ground and immediately burst into tears.

“Honey, you are alright,” Joseph sighed as he knelt down next to Cam and pulled him against his chest. “You are fine.”

“Sean!” Sebastian snapped. “We do not push! Say you are sorry!”

Sean wandered over to Cam and Joseph and patted Cam on the head. “No,” he said mournfully. 

“I think that means sorry,” Sebastian sighed. “We are working on his speaking.”

“It’s alright. Cam is fine. Just a bit overdramatic,” Joseph shrugged. Cam was done crying and was instead interested playing with Sean with all the toys scattered on the floor. “I cannot believe how big that kid is. Where did he get it from? Chris isn’t that big. Jesus, I cannot believe you pushed that thing out.”

Sebastian laughed. “Everyone always says that! It hurt like hell, don’t get me wrong, but everyone acts like it ripped all my insides out. It didn’t. I’m still alive.”

“Speaking of big,” Joseph smiled. “Looks like the twins are definitely making their presence noticeable on you,” he giggled and patted Sebastian’s belly.

Sebastian smiled. “It’s pretty noticeable now, isn’t it? I’m glad I’m finally past that point where I just look fat and now I look pregnant.”

“I definitely get that,” Joseph laughed. “Where’s Tom? I saw his car on the street.”

“In the bathroom getting sick again,” Sebastian sighed. “I don’t get it. I’ve never been through that. He goes on and on about how much he hates being pregnant.”

“That’s because not everyone has perfect pregnancies,” Joseph answered. “I know I had awful morning sickness with that sweet girl you are snuggling. I am very thankful that we are done. No more babies.”

Sebastian raised his eyebrows. “Really? You guys don’t want to try for an alpha?”

Joseph shook his head. “We have two perfect kids. We don’t need anymore. Tom got snipped.”

Sebastian raised his eyebrows further. “Tom agreed to get snipped?”

Joseph laughed. “He did once he realized that meant we could have as much unprotected sex as we wanted.”

“I just don’t ever want to be done,” Sebastian smiled as he watched Sean play with Cam. He could hear Derek and Hunter screaming in the backyard. “I just love my boys so much. And I just want to keep making more of them.”

“I don’t know how you do it,” Joseph laughed. “My two exhaust me and you guys have three, soon to be five, and you don’t want to stop?”

“God, I just want to fucking die,” Tom grumbled as he walked back into the living room. 

“Little ears!” Joseph snapped and pointed at the baby who was sound asleep in Sebastian’s arms.

“I’ve got one on board too,” Tom rolled his eyes.

“Where’s my littlest grandson!” Lisa yelled as she walked into the house. Sean jumped up and toddled to her and hugged her leg. 

“Nana,” Sean mumbled around his kitty. 

“Happy birthday, baby boy!” Lisa cooed and picked him up. “Look how big he is! I remember being so surprised how big you were two years ago too.”

“Not quite,” Sebastian laughed. “As of right now, two years ago I was big as a house and wondering if this baby was ever going to be born.”

“Well it is almost time for the anniversary of that infamous car birth,” Scott teased as he walked in.

“Scott! Stop it!” Lisa scolded.

“Where’s my sweet nephew!” Carly cooed and kissed Sean’s chubby cheek as she walked in. “You are just so chunky! Oh! You could make anyone fall in love with you.”

“No!” Sean whined. “Mama!” He reached his arms out to Sebastian. Sebastian sighed and handed the baby back to Joseph before picking up Sean.

“Are you being crowded?” Sebastian cooed. “He doesn’t like it when too many people crowd him. It makes him fussy. So of course Derek and Hunter love to do it to him as much as possible.”

“Aww, I’m sorry, little man,” Carly cooed. 

“Where’s Derek?” Anna asked as she stood by her mother.

“Out back. Why don’t you kids go out and play?” Sebastian said. Anna squealed in delight and took her little brother’s hand and dragged him out back.

“Sorry! We are finally here,” Scarlett said as she walked in, holding Violet’s hand. “The traffic was a total nightmare.”

“It’s fine. Everyone else just arrived too,” Sebastian answered. “Hey Violet, sweetie, you can head out back. Hunter is out there.”

Violet nodded and ran outside. “Hunter!” she screamed.

“You have someone out there right?” Scarlett asked.

“Both Chrises and alpha Tom are out there,” Sebastian answered. 

“So no Mackie?” Scarlet asked.

Sebastian grinned. “Do you want Mackie to be back out there?”

“I wouldn’t blame you if you went after Mackie,” Joseph piped up. “He is a good looking guy.”

“He is a good looking guy,” Scarlett nodded. “Who also dated Sebastian, who is a male omega, and Mackie has shown, so far, no interest that we know of in women.”

“Well you never know,” Sebastian smiled. “Chris had never been with a male omega before me. And look at us now! About to have number four and five.” He rubbed his belly gently and smiled down at it. 

“That is because you two are way too fertile and you are both insane,” Scarlett laughed. “You are the only person I know that would have five kids and still want more.”

“But look how cute my babies are!” Sebastian cooed as he watched Sean chew on his kitty and poke at Cam.

“You guys ready to get the party started?” Chris grinned as he walked in, carrying Hunter upside down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just can't stop writing this party! It ended up being longer than I planned. I'm still doing more of it next chapter.


	18. Chapter 18

“Alright! Alright! We’ll get the party started,” Sebastian laughed. “Sean, sweetie, what do you want to do first, presents or cake?”

“What? No clown or games?” Tom raised his eyebrows.

Sebastian giggled. “He’s two. Yesterday, he played with a cardboard box all day. The day before he cried when I tried to take a wooden spoon from him. He even slept with it.” Sebastian paused for a minute and stared at his little boy as tears started to well up. “He’s two…”

“Hey, baby,” Chris sighed and flopped Hunter down on the couch before he wrapped his arms around Sebastian. “It’s okay. No tears.”

“My baby is not a baby anymore,” Sebastian sobbed and buried his face against Chris’s neck. 

“Alright, looks like we got the pregnant momma hormones on full blast,” Joseph laughed softly. “You want me to grab you something?”

“I’m fine,” Sebastian cried against Chris’s neck.

“Chocolate,” Chris mouthed to Joseph. “It’s okay, baby. Everything is okay.”

Joseph laughed softly to himself and went into the kitchen to fix a plate. Tom quickly followed behind him.

“So… you’ve had two kids,” Tom started as he shifted awkwardly in front of Joseph. 

Joseph nodded as he put some chocolate on a plate. “Yep. Have the stretch marks to prove it.”

Tom shifted again and shoved a hand down his pocket as he stared at the food. “Uh… well I’m having my first.”

Joseph stopped and immediately looked up at Tom. “Oh no. You haven’t had the Sebastian pregnancy talk.”

Tom blinked. “The what?”

“The Sebastian pregnancy talk,” Joseph repeated. “The talk where I explain that everything you hear about pregnancy from Sebastian should never be listened to.”

Tom stared at him and blinked again.

Joseph sighed. “Sebastian does not represent well what pregnancy is. He has perfect ones. That asshole. No morning sickness. Carries to term. No problems whatsoever. That is not realistic and should not be expected.”

“I’m sick all the time,” Tom admitted. “I hate this. And he keeps telling me about how wonderful it is and how happy he is to be pregnant. And I’m absolutely miserable. I can’t move without wanting to throw up. I don’t have any of the cutesy shit that he has. I can’t have sex. I can’t eat. I am so fucking miserable I can’t stand it.”

Joseph nodded. “Have you seen a doctor about anti nausea pills?”

“There are anti nausea pills that you can take for morning sickness?” Tom raised his eyebrows.

Joseph laughed softly. “Oh honey. Please stop getting advice from Sebastian. That asshole knows nothing about morning sickness. And while we are on the topic, baby kicks aren’t always cute. They can make you sore and you’ll have to pee all the time. Not everyone gets a cute little bump. Sometimes you just look fat. You are going to leak. And it’s gross. You’ll have gas. You may have complications. And if you do, do not blame yourself for it. It can just happen,” Joseph paused. “You know, unless you are drinking or not following doctor’s orders. Then that is kinda on you then. But anyways. Labor sucks. It’s horrible. Drugs are awesome. Don’t fucking listen to Sebastian. If you want drugs, take them. And even if you do everything right, you may end up needing a C section. And there is absolutely no shame in that.”

Tom stared at Joseph and blinked. “Okay then…”

Joseph smiled and patted Tom on the shoulder. “Sebastian is a sweetheart. And I love him. But never ever take pregnancy advice from him. He doesn’t get it.”

“So I’m guessing you…” Tom started.

“I’ve hard fairly normal pregnancies,” Joseph shrugged. “But no Sebastian pregnancies. I had to have a C section for my youngest. I’ve had gestational diabetes. Let me tell you how much fun that is,” he rolled his eyes. “And I’ve had horrible morning sickness. You are not alone,” he smiled. He picked up the plate and walked back into the living room. “Hopefully this will help.”

Sebastian blushed and took the plate. “Thank you. I’m sorry. It’s just, he’s my-“ tears started to well up again.

“No, no,” Joseph smiled. “I get it.”

The rest of the party went smoothly. There were only a couple of fights between the kids. Sean got a variety of toys that he chose to throw at his brothers or hit them with it, much to the pleasure of his parents. Sebastian only broke down a couple more times. Everyone had gone home and Sebastian was sitting on the floor in the kids’ bathroom bathing a cake covered Sean. 

“Did you have a fun party?” Sebastian cooed as he wiped some of the frosting off of Sean’s face. Honestly, it looked like Sean managed to get more cake on him than in him. 

“Mama, no,” Sean scrunched up his face and pushed Sebastian’s hand away. 

“If you didn’t want Mommy to have to bathe you then you need to learn to get food in your mouth and not in your hair,” Sebastian giggled. 

Sean whined as Sebastian washed his hair and held onto his toy dinosaurs with all his might. 

Chris walked into the bathroom. “Hey birthday boy! Are you enjoying your post birthday bath?”

“No” Sean scowled. 

“No?” Chris laughed and knelt down next to Sebastian. He reached in and splashed the water. “How is this not fun?”

Sean squealed happily and splashed the water at Chris. 

Chris laughed. “There we go!”

Sebastian scowled. “Both of you stop it. You are going to soak the floor.”

Chris smiled. “Sorry, Mommy.” He kissed the top of Sebastian’s head. “I’ve got the downstairs all cleaned up.”

“Good,” Sebastian groaned. “I totally just want to go curl up and fall asleep. The babies make me so tired.”

Chris smiled and rubbed Sebastian’s belly. “Can you believe we are going to find out the gender next week?”

Sebastian blushed. “No. I’m kinda nervous.”

“How so?” Chris raised his eyebrows. 

“Tilt your head back, Sean,” Sebastian cooed. Sean whined loudly and let out a loud “no”. Sebastian laughed softly as he washed out the shampoo. “I’m raising three alpha boys. I know how to do alpha boys. I want a daughter or an omega boy, but I’m nervous because I have no experience with them. But at the same time, five alpha boys in a row sounds terrifying.”

Chris shrugged and smiled. “We’ll be fine. You are an amazing mother. I’m an awesome dad. We’ve got this.”

“You are so modest,” Sebastian snorted.

“True,” Chris laughed. “So Sean. You know, you came into the world two years ago from right now. Do you know where you were born?”

“Chris, stop,” Sebastian glared.

“You were born in the backseat of Daddy’s car. Mommy couldn’t hold you in very long,” Chris laughed.

Sean blinked. “Car?” He held out his toy car to Chris. 

“Yeah, car!” Chris smiled and took it. “You caused a lot of drama, buddy. But we are so thankful that you came. Mommy and Daddy and Derek and Hunter all love you so much.” He leaned over and kissed Sean’s forehead. “You are our little linebacker.”

Sebastian’s eyes filled with tears yet again. “It’s true. We love you so much it hurts.”

“And we love the amazing Mommy who brought you into the world,” Chris leaned over and kissed Sebastian. “The most beautiful, strongest, smartest omega that I have ever laid eyes on.”

“Chris…” Sebastian blushed and sniffled.

“It’s true. Thank you for everything. Giving me my kids, raising them, sacrificing for them,” Chris titled Sebastian’s face up. “The kids and I are so lucky to have you.”

“Stop it,” Sebastian blushed redder.

“And tonight I’ll show you how much I love you and how thankful I am,” Chris winked and grinned.

“Chris,” Sebastian rolled his eyes. “You are so sweet and then you get so dirty.”

Chris grinned and got up. “After story time, you are mine, babe.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited chapter is finally here!

“So I will take off at around 1pm for lunch and meet you at the doctor’s office,” Chris said as he tied his tie. “And you will drop the boys off at Ma’s, right?”

“I will,” Sebastian nodded as he rubbed his hand over his rounded belly. “There is no way I’m taking three wild little alpha boys into the OBGYN office.”

Chris turned and frowned slightly when he got a look at Sebastian. “Babe, you feeling okay?”

“Yeah, fine.” Sebastian smiled. “These two are just moving around.”

“Oh really?” Chris grinned. He crawled back onto the bed and pulled up Sebastian’s shirt. “Hey babies. Are you having fun squirming around in Mommy?” He pressed several kisses over Sebastian’s belly. “You guys want to kick hard enough for Daddy to feel? I’ve been dying to feel you guys move.”

Sebastian giggled and put his hand on the back of Chris’s head. “Your beard is ticking me! I’m not ready for the babies to give stronger movements! I like getting to sleep still!”

“Well I am,” Chris pouted and kissed Sebastian’s belly again. “I love feeling the kids move around inside of you.”

“Not yet,” Sebastian smiled and pressed his hand on top of Chris’s on his belly. “I wonder how big I’ll get with twins.”

Chris grinned. “I’m sure you’ll get pretty big. And still make it look ridiculously sexy.”

Sebastian blushed. “Chris,” he whined.

“You’ll be so damn hot I won’t be able to keep my hands off you,” Chris continued as he kissed up Sebastian’s belly. “All big and heavy with my babies.” He pulled Sebastian’s shirt up further. “And these,” he cupped Sebastian’s pecs. “These will be so heavy with milk. Heavier than they have ever had to be. Feeding twice as many kids. And of course… some for Daddy.”

Sebastian blushed further and started to breathe heavier. “Chris… Chris, you have to go to work.”

Chris sighed. “I know. I know. But, we’ll have to celebrate tonight after we find out what is in here.” He kissed Sebastian’s belly again and yanked down his shirt. 

“We’ll see,” Sebastian giggled. “Go to work,” he pulled Chris down for a quick kiss before Chris had to pull away to leave.

Sebastian’s mind was going a million miles a minute as he thought about what the babies could be. He would love them no matter what, of course. But he just wondered if this may finally be his time to get his daughter. This was his unusual pregnancy. He’d never carried twins before. Maybe this was it. 

Once 1pm became fast approaching, Sebastian dropped the boys off at his in law’s house and made his way to the doctor’s office. He went in and put his name in and made himself comfortable in the lobby. Chris showed up a few minutes later and took his seat next to Sebastian.

“You excited?” Chris asked as he wrapped an arm around Sebastian.

“I’m a little nervous,” Sebastian mumbled as he ran his hand over his belly. “I always get nervous when we do this.”

“What’s to get nervous about?” Chris smiled. “We’ll just be confirming that we are expecting two more alpha boys.”

Sebastian laughed. “We will not! There will be twin girls in here.”

“You really think so?” Chris asked as he pushed his palm against Sebastian’s belly.

“Yeah,” Sebastian nodded. “This one is different. And it’s twins. We’ve never had twins before. This is a sign.”

“Or it could be a sign that we are not making alpha boys fast enough,” Chris grinned.

“Shut up,” Sebastian giggled and shook his head. “You are so mean to me.”

“How am I mean to you?” Chris laughed. “I just speak the truth!”

“You are being mean,” Sebastian giggled and kissed Chris’s jaw.

“Aww, but you would love two more alpha boys,” Chris tightened his arm around Sebastian.

“I would,” Sebastian agreed. “I know how to raise alpha boys. I’m honestly a little nervous that we may have something else.”

“We’ll be fine. No matter what,” Chris kissed the top of Sebastian’s head. “But they are both alpha boys.”

“Chris!” Sebastian giggled.

“Evans?” the nurse called out. Sebastian and Chris made their way back the room. Sebastian was weighed, measured, and examined. 

“Good to see you back, Sebastian,” the doctor smiled as she walked into the room. “You two getting excited about baby number four and five?”

“Yes!” Sebastian beamed. “We cannot wait until they get here.”

“How are the boys taking it?” the doctor asked as she started Sebastian’s exam.

“They haven’t really acknowledged it too much since we told them,” Sebastian said. “We don’t want to push the topic until we get a little closer to the babies showing up. They have been interested in why Mommy’s tummy is getting big.”

The doctor nodded. “You two have done this enough times, I’m sure you have it covered.”

“And we’ll be doing it a few more times after this,” Sebastian nodded. Chris raised his eyebrows but made the decision to say nothing.

“So are you two ready to find out what’s in here?” the doctor asked.

“Seb’s been getting nervous about what’s in there,” Chris laughed and held Sebastian’s hand.

“Well let’s examine and see what is going on,” the doctor lifted Sebastian’s shirt and squirted the cold gel on his belly. She pushed the wand around and stared at the computer. “Well we have a clear picture of baby A. Looks like you two should be expecting a fourth boy.”

“A boy?” Sebastian gasped. “Can you see if it is alpha or omega?”

“It’s still hard to tell at this stage, but from what I can see, this one may end up being an omega,” the doctor said. “The testes are not showing. This could be a slowly developed alpha or you may have an omega here.”

“Our other boys were very fully developed,” Chris said as he tried to get a look at the screen. “It was clear they were alphas.”

“I would bet this one will be an omega,” the doctor said. “But there is still a chance that he will end up being an alpha.”

Chris laughed. “That would definitely put a huge shift in our house. Can you see baby B?”

“Let’s see here,” the doctor shifted the wand further. She paused for a minute. “Looks like you two are going to have to get used to pink for the first time.”

“A daughter?” Sebastian immediately burst in to tears. “I’m having a girl?”

“You are having a girl,” the doctor smiled. “I’m hoping these are happy tears.”

“There are really happy tears,” Sebastian sobbed. Chris kissed Sebastian’s forehead and stroked his hair. 

“You are getting your girl, babe,” Chris murmured.

“I told you!” Sebastian grabbed Chris’s hand. “I can only make alpha boys, yeah right!”


	20. Chapter 20

“An omega boy and a daughter!” Sebastian beamed as he hung on Chris’s arm on the way out of the doctor’s office. “Can you believe it? I can’t believe it. I feel like this isn’t real.”

Chris laughed and pulled Sebastian into his arms. “This is definitely surreal.”

“What do you think?” Sebastian glanced at him. “Are you okay with this? I mean, we’ve only ever had alpha boys… And you really didn’t say anything at the appointment…”

“Baby, I am fine with it,” Chris rested his hand on Sebastian’s bump. “It’s about time we switched things up a little. Getting a bit boring with just alpha boys.”

“I know but you always seemed to want alpha boys,” Sebastian bit his lip and rested his hand on top of Chris’s.

“Yeah, because that’s what we’ve always had,” Chris shrugged. “All I’ve ever wanted for any of our kids is to have a healthy baby, well I guess babies in this case. But there is one problem with this.”

“What?” Sebastian frowned. 

“Do you have any idea how many alphas I’m going to have to shoot if either of those two get half you looks?” Chris frowned. “I’m gonna have to go buy a new gun.”

“Chris!” Sebastian giggled and smacked Chris’s arm. “You are being absolutely ridiculous! And we don’t know what our daughter’s designation is. She may be an alpha.”

Chris rubbed his chin. “Wouldn’t it be obvious at this stage of development at this point if she were?”

“I don’t know… I didn’t think to ask,” Sebastian frowned. “I’m gonna have to research this.”

“You mean ask my mother?” Chris grinned.

“Possibly,” Sebastian murmured. “My mother didn’t have a daughter.”

“Both my sisters are omegas though,” Chris shrugged. “Well, no matter what, we’ll find out what’s truly in here in a few more months.” He rubbed Sebastian’s belly and kissed his forehead. “And Daddy will love those two no matter what.”

“So will Mommy,” Sebastian smiled and pressed a hand to the side of his belly. “Oh! I’m gonna have to run to the bakery on my way home.”

“Craving something?” Chris asked.

“No, for our gender reveal cake,” Sebastian smiled. 

“Oh god, are we really doing that crap,” Chris snorted.

“Yes! You agreed! You said if I got a daughter I could have a gender reveal cake!” Sebastian narrowed his eyes at Chris.

“I think those things are stupid,” Chris shook his head. “You go a buy some cake and have some huge party so you can announce to the world that your kid has a dick.”

“Chris!” Sebastian glared.

“Fine, fine,” Chris sighed. “We can do your cake.”

“Good,” Sebastian leaned in and kissed him. “We’ll have one side with purple icing and one with pink. It’ll be so cute!”

“You have fun designing the cake. I have to get back to work,” Chris kissed him again and opened the car door for Sebastian. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Sebastian kissed him again and climbed into the car.

Chris was whistling as he parked his car into the garage once he got home from work. Life couldn’t be any better. He had three alpha sons and in a few more months would have a daughter and an omega son. His family would truly be complete then. It also meant that he was going to have one happy omega. And a happy omega means Chris was allowed to be happy as well. 

Chris opened the door to the house expecting to hear the sounds of his happy family. Nothing can make this day go wrong.

“I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS!” Sebastian’s voice bellowed from the bathroom. Chris froze. Please don’t have Sebastian have heard the garage door. Please no. 

Sean toddled into the living room and hugged Chris’s leg. “Mama mad.”

“I can hear that…” Chris mumbled. “So, um, do you know what’s going on?”

“Arf arf arf,” Sean barked and smacked Chris’s leg.

“Right, you aren’t the best with communication yet,” Chris sighed.

“IS THAT YOU, CHRIS!” Sebastian shrieked.

“Dammit,” Chris sighed.

Sebastian stormed out of the bathroom. He was wet and covered with mud. “Your son is in huge trouble!”

“Mom. Mommy, please,” Derek, who was also covered in mud, whined as he clung to Sebastian’s shirt. “I promise you won’t have to do anything.”

“We have talked about this over and over again,” Sebastian threw his hands up. “But you completely disobeyed me!”

“Mommy!” Derek threw his arms around Sebastian’s waist. “Please!”

“Hey! Hey! Hey! What is gong on?” Chris asked. 

“Go look in the bathroom,” Sebastian snapped.

Chris sighed and made his way into the bathroom. He opened the door and his eyes widened when he saw the mud absolutely covering the entire bathroom. His eyes widened further when he noticed the source of said mud. A small mixed breed puppy happily splashing the water around in the tub. He was cute. He was white with some orange and black spots. He did have a face that could melt the coldest hearts. 

“What the fuck?” Chris said.

“Language!” Sebastian snapped.

“Sorry,” Chris sighed. “Why is there a dog in the tub?”

“Ask your son,” Sebastian shook his head.

“He was outside and he needed to come in. He was cold!” Derek pouted. “He needed somewhere to stay.”

“It’s summer time. It’s not cold,” Chris sighed. He took off his suit jacket and rolled up his sleeves. “Let’s see if you belong to anyone.” He felt around for a collar.

“Dad, he doesn’t have a home. He needs to stay here. I’ll take care of him,” Derek pleaded as he hugged Chris from behind.

“There is no collar,” Chris muttered. “Guess we’ll put up lost dog flyers.”

“No! Daddy! Please!” Derek begged. 

“He can stay here until someone claims him,” Chris announced. Chris was a dog lover. While the Evans family was in no condition to care for a dog right now. He wasn’t going to leave this adorable pup out to survive on his own. 

“What?” Sebastian snapped. “He absolutely will not! I am pregnant with twins. I have three children to care for. I am not taking care of a dog!”

Well there goes Chris’s happy day.


	21. Chapter 21

“You guys are so fucking stupid for getting a dog,” Tom laughed as he flopped down on the lawn chair. Sebastian glared at him as he handed him a cup of ginger ale and sat down in the lawn chair next to him.

“It was not my decision. And we are not keeping him. We are trying to find his owners,” Sebastian gritted out.

“Oh someone’s pissed,” Tom teased. “Your kids seem to like him.”

“Of course they do. He’s a dog. And they are Chris’s children,” Sebastian snorted. “I swear though, if that nasty dog hurts one of my babies in any way, I will grab Chris’s gun and I will put that dog down.”

“Okay,” Tom laughed. “You are more than a little pissed.”

“I didn’t want to be caring for a dog right now,” Sebastian snapped. “I have three alpha boys! I’m pregnant! With twins! How am I supposed to do all of this?”

“Just imagine if you had a job too,” Tom added in.

Sebastian smacked his arm. “Asshole.”

“Just saying,” Tom grinned.

“You seem like you are feeling better,” Sebastian commented.

Tom nodded. “Yeah. Now I only vomit whenever I smell certain things, eat certain things or move certain ways. Guess it’s better than doing it non stop.”

“So are you guys getting excited about the baby coming?” Sebastian smiled. 

“Yeah,” Tom shrugged. “Still trying to figure out all the hard stuff. Like how long I take off work for. And trying to figure out all the rules. Like how long you are supposed to breastfeed and stuff.”

“That’s an easy one,” Sebastian shrugged. “You do it until they are ready to be weaned. We did self weaning.”

“We,” Tom mocked. “Like your husband helped with that at all.”

“True,” Sebastian giggled. “But he would bring me the baby!”

Tom sighed and laid his head back. “It’s not fair that we have to do literally all the work while they do absolutely nothing. And then we have to do almost all the work once the kid is here.”

Sebastian shrugged. “We had the rule that since Chris couldn’t help out with feeding the baby, when he would be home he would be in charge of diapers.”

“But that’s barely anything. They don’t have to worry about their bodies changing or dealing with all the pain and sickness,” Tom grumbled. “It would be nice if we could share it. Like Chris can have the morning sickness. And I’ll carry the kid around.”

Sebastian giggled. “My Chris couldn’t handle pregnancy. But that’s fine. I like being pregnant! And he is good at running out to the store and buying my cravings.”

Tom rolled his eyes. “You are totally not getting the point. But then again, you have the world’s easiest pregnancies.” He sighed. “And then this kid will get his name! Do you ever regret changing your last name?”

“No,” Sebastian frowned. “I like being Sebastian Evans. I wouldn’t change my name back for anything.”

“I kinda regret changing my last name,” Tom said. “I mean, he doesn’t own me! He should have no right to expect me to have his last name.” He paused. “I probably shouldn’t have been drunk when we filled out the marriage certificate.”

“Just drunk?” Sebastian giggled. “I believe you were on more than just that!”

“So were you!” Tom laughed.

“Hey! I wasn’t there when you filled it out! I was just your witness,” Sebastian stuck his tongue out. “And besides. I had a sitter! And I am allowed to have fun every now and then.”

“My wedding was really fun,” Tom grinned. “A lot more fun than yours.”

“Mine was classy,” Sebastian snorted. 

“And lame,” Tom added on. 

“And soon you will be lame just like me,” Sebastian grinned. “You will have your kid to care for.”

“I worry about that,” Tom sighed. “I do not ever want to be like you.”

“Hey!” Sebastian frowned.

“I mean it! I am not the stay at home mom type,” Tom shrugged.

“You don’t have to be,” Sebastian answered. “I seriously am the only stay at home mom out of our group.”

“That’s because you have a million kids and no one to watch them,” Tom said.

Sebastian snorted. “I have three. Soon to be five. That’s not that many.”

“Your womb will one day fall out in protest,” Tom grinned. “You have so many kids that if I need a sitter I could drop my kid off at your house and you would never notice.”

“I would to notice,” Sebastian pouted. 

“Nope,” Tom laughed. “You would just put the kid right up to your breast and assumed it fell out of your womb while you were walking. I mean does childbirth even hurt for you anymore? Or do they just kinda walk right out.”

Sebastian giggled. “Well Chris is very large so I am awfully stretched out.”

Tom burst out giggling. “Well, now I know we won’t have to worry about paying for daycare. Just drop it off at your house.”

“I wouldn’t mind,” Sebastian shrugged. “I watch Violet a lot. As well as my niece and nephew. And Joseph’s babies.”

“Jesus Christ,” Tom gaped. “Are you sure you don’t run a daycare?”

“Stop it!” Sebastian giggled. “I normally just have Sean at home.”

“Mama?” Sean heard his name and stopped chasing the dog to go toddle over to his mother and climb into his lap. 

“Yes, that’s right,” Sebastian cooed. “I normally just have you at home. Right, baby?”

“My mama,” Sean screeched happily. 

“That’s right! I’m your mommy,” Sebastian kissed Sean’s tiny face. “And Mommy loves you so much.”

They heard a loud crash and both looked up to see one of the patio chairs tipped over into Sebastian’s garden. The dog was happily rooting around in the flowers. Derek was trying to pull the dog out of it but had no luck. “Stop it! Mom will be mad!”

Tom grinned as he took in the scene. “Like I said. You guys are total fucking idiots for adding a dog to your household.”

Sebastian’s face was turning red as he glared at the dog. “I am not keeping that fucking thing,” he gritted out.

Sean gasped. “Mama!”

“I did not say anything!” Sebastian blushed. “Don’t tell Daddy.”


	22. Chapter 22

“Mmm,” Chris pressed another kiss on Sebastian’s belly. “Don’t you two want to show Daddy that you are in there? Huh? Daddy is just asking for a little kick. Just one. Come on. Please!” He pressed more kisses around Sebastian’s belly and gently rubbed on each side. 

Sebastian giggled as he lay back against the pillows. “You can very clearly see that they are in there. I feel like a whale!”

Chris pouted and kissed his belly again. “Seeing isn’t the same thing as feeling. I want to feel them kick.”

Sebastian giggled and ran his hand through Chris’s hair. “You will feel them kick soon enough. They are kicking right now.”

Chris smiled and pressed his head against Sebastian’s belly. “Does it feel different with twins?”

“A little bit,” Sebastian nodded. “It feels like there are feet everywhere. I imagine it will get much worse the farther along I get.”

Chris kept rubbing Sebastian’s belly and kissed it gently. “I’m excited. I can’t wait until the twins get here.”

“We have quite a while,” Sebastian giggled. “They have a long time left to bake.”

“Mmm. Well Daddy is very excited for you two to get here. But be sure to not come until you both are full term. We want you two to bake as long as you need to,” Chris cooed.

“I am worried about that,” Sebastian sighed. “What if they come early? You know that is very common for twins. I don’t want my babies born early.”

“Don’t worry,” Chris said gently. “Baby, all of our kids so far have stayed past their due date. Your uterus must be the most comfortable place ever. We have to beg them to get out. Maybe with twins they’ll just come on time?”

Sebastian giggled softly and shook his head. “You are ridiculous.”

“It’s true!” Chris sat up a bit. “Don’t you remember all the tricks we tried to use for Derek?”

“Oh god! That was awful!” Sebastian flopped his head back on the pillows. “Two weeks overdue! I thought I was going to never give birth!”

Chris grinned. “And your water broke on the way to get you induced.”

Sebastian snorted. “Derek decided since we were going to force him out, he might as well come out.”

“But it was a little awesome leading up to his birth,” Chris laughed. “I don’t think we’ve ever had as much sex as we did then. We fucked more than we did on our honeymoon!”

Sebastian blushed. “The baby book said that sex can induce labor!”

“And it was awesome,” Chris grinned.

“Not totally awesome,” Sebastian gagged. “I still remember the castor oil. All the walks, or I guess waddles in my case. And all of the other horrible stuff.”

“You looked gorgeous though,” Chris smiled and kissed him. “All glowy and beautiful, carrying my baby.”

“You are ridiculous,” Sebastian snorted. “Don’t you have a shower to take?”

Chris sighed. “You just want me gone.”

Sebastian giggled. “You mowed the grass and you stink! Go!”

“Fine, fine,” Chris sighed but didn’t make a move to get up.

“I promise I will let you know if they give a big kick,” Sebastian giggled. “Go!”

“Alright, I’m going,” Chris pouted and wandered off into the bathroom.

Sebastian snuggled further into the pillows and rubbed his belly. “You two have to promise you will stay in there, okay? I know we are talking really far off, but I worry. I can’t help it. I’m your mom. And I’m a worrier. I just love you two so much already.” He could feel his eyes prickle with tears. “And I’m a crier. If it makes you two feel any better, Daddy doesn’t cry. Or worry. That actually drives me crazy. But he’s my rock and I need it.”

He leaned over and grabbed his sketchpad. “Guess since the boys are asleep, as well as that damn dog, and Daddy is in the shower, Mommy should work on designing his new maternity clothes. I’m guessing you two won’t let Mommy wear his old ones.”

Chris walked out of the shower a while later, with only a towel around his waist and grinned at Sebastian. “Working on your clothes?”

“Mhmm,” Sebastian nodded as he kept sketching. “I’m hoping to get started on sewing next week.” He looked up to glare at Chris. “But I’m sure I would already be in the sewing stage if we didn’t have the dog.”

Chris sighed. “Babe, we are trying to find Dodger’s home.”

“Don’t call it that!” Sebastian glared. “I can’t believe you named it.”

“We couldn’t keep calling him dog!” Chris protested.

“You are just making everyone want to keep it,” Sebastian pouted and turned back to his drawing.

“They already want to keep it,” Chris shrugged and pulled on a pair of boxers. He walked around the bed and glanced at Sebastian’s sketch. “You know that is really good.”

Sebastian shrugged. “I studied fashion design. My dream was to be a fashion designer.”

“You know, there is still time for you to be able to do that,” Chris put his arm around Sebastian’s shoulders.

Sebastian shook his head. “No. I’m a mom. I want to be with my babies. Not going out into the fashion world. Besides I already failed.”

“Babe,” Chris sighed. “I wouldn’t call it failing…”

“I would,” Sebastian snapped. “I failed. I suck at design.” He closed his sketchbook and tossed it before crossing his arms. He shook his head as tears formed into his eyes. “I’m a failure.”

“Babe,” Chris pulled him into his lap. “You are by no means a failure. Things just ended up… differently then you expected. But you are a wonderful omega and the best mother any kid could ask for.”

“That’s a nice way of saying that I failed,” Sebastian sniffled. 

“You didn’t fail,” Chris sighed. “You always get complimented about your maternity clothes when we go out. You made them. Do you know how awesome that is? Or the kids’ Halloween costumes. We always get asked where we got them.”

“It’s not that hard,” Sebastian mumbled.

“I can’t even sew a button on,” Chris shrugged.

“That’s because you totally failed at knowing anything practical,” Sebastian rested his head on Chris’s shoulder.

Chris laughed. “Hey! Says the one that knows nothing about plumbing, electricity, or doing any sort of home improvement. You don’t even know how to put gas in your car!”

“I do too!” Sebastian pouted. “I just choose not to.”

Chris grinned and kissed Sebastian’s forehead. “I love you so much. And do not think you are a failure. You are really talented, babe. Fuck, you could sell these!”

Sebastian’s head snapped back up. “Are you asking me to get a job? Okay, because I have one. I am your cook, your nanny, your-“

“I didn’t mean it like that!” Chris said quickly. “No, no. I don’t want you to work. We agreed that your job is to be mommy. I was just saying that you are talented.”

“Mommy?” Hunter whimpered as he pushed open his parents’ door and climbed into their bed. 

“Sweetie, what is it?” Sebastian immediately got off of Chris’s lap and pulled Hunter into his own. 

“Derek’s being mean,” Hunter’s little lip wobbled. “He said that puppies don’t lay eggs. But they do!”


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been posting in a while. I had a seizure last week and then the stomach flu this week. My body currently hates me. But I should be back to posting regularly again now!

“Derek! Come on!” Sebastian shouted from the bathroom as he brushed Hunter’s short hair. He frowned a bit as he got another tangle. He wondered if it would be better if he just buzzed it like they do with Derek. “I don’t know how you manage to get your hair so knotted. You only have a couple of inches of hair,” Sebastian muttered.

“Mommy! That hurts!” Hunter whined.

Sebastian sighed. “You are fine. Derek! Hurry up! You are going to be late for school!”

“I’m here,” Derek mumbled as he wandered into the bathroom with his eyes closed. 

“Why are you not dressed yet?” Sebastian frowned. 

“I don’t want to go to school,” Derek pouted.

“Derek, just get ready,” Sebastian sighed. He finished brushing Hunter’s hair and kissed the top of his head. “I’ll go get started on breakfast. You two finish getting ready. We are not going to be late on our first day.”

He managed to make it about five steps out of the bathroom before he heard Chris yell. “Babe! Where’s my socks?”

“Dammit!” Sebastian threw his hands up and walked back into the bedroom. “Right here! I haven’t had time to put the clothes up.” He grabbed a pair of Chris’s socks and threw it at him.

“Hey! Hey! Thank you. No need to be angry,” Chris said as he put them on. 

“It’s the first day of school and the boys are determined to make things difficult!” Sebastian glared. “And I have no help.”

“I have to get ready for work,” Chris shrugged. “Sweetheart, we’ll be out of your hair in a few minutes and then it’s just you, Sean, and Dodger. You should be happy.” He walked over and kissed Sebastian’s forehead.

“I’m already worn out,” Sebastian groaned as he rested his hands on his stomach. “And I’m not thrilled about the damn dog still being here.”

“Then take a nap once we leave,” Chris answered, deciding to ignore the dog comment. 

Sebastian glared. “Do you have any idea how much stuff I have to do?”

“I’ll help you do it tonight,” Chris replied.

“Mama!” Sean cried from his bedroom.

“And now Sean is up,” Sebastian sighed. 

“I’ll get him. You start breakfast,” Chris said as he ran out of the room. 

Sebastian shook his head as he made his way down to the kitchen. Sean probably just wanted to snuggle with mom. He is not going to like dad showing up. As he started to cook the eggs, bacon, and toast, he rested his hand on his belly and looked down at it. First day of school always caused a lot of chaos in the Evans household and next year there will be two babies thrown in to the mix. How the hell was he going to handle that? 

He listened to Chris and the kids yelling upstairs, as well as the occasional thud and Sean doing his shriek crying. Dodger was barking out in the backyard. He closed his eyes and rubbed gentle circles around his belly as the tears started to form. Maybe he couldn’t handle five? Three was already so stressful. But it’s just the first day of school. This is how the first day of school always is. 

Derek and Hunter ran down the stairs. “I beat you!” Hunter screamed as he shoved Derek.

“You did not! You cheated!” Derek screamed back as he shoved his little brother down on the floor.

“Enough! Do not start this shit!” Chris yelled as he walked into the kitchen, carrying a screaming Sean.

“You said a bad word!” Hunter shrieked as he pointed an accusatory finger at Chris. 

“Daddy is allowed to say bad words today,” Chris groaned. “Someone wants Mommy,” he held Sean out who was making grabby hands at Sebastian. Sebastian took him in his arms and kissed him as he rocked him gently. “Are you crying?” Chris asked. “No, babe. No. No. No. Everything is okay. Don’t cry.”

“I’m a bad mom,” Sebastian cried as he rubbed Sean’s little back. 

“Please, no. Let’s not start this. You are an amazing mom. And everyone is happy and everything is okay,” Chris kissed Sebastian’s temple and wrapped his arms around him. “Sweetheart, please let’s not do this right now. You can have your freak out tonight.”

“You are an asshole,” Sebastian sniffled as he pulled out of Chris’s arms. 

“Mommy said a bad word!” Hunter chimed in.

Chris ignored Hunter. “I am, but I’ll make it up to you tonight.” He grabbed the plates on the counter and placed them on the table. “Boys, eat fast. I’ve got to take you in like five minutes. And I need to feed Dodger.”

“And we need first day of school pictures,” Sebastian said. 

“No!” Derek pouted as he stuffed his face with as much egg as he could fit. Sebastian cringed a bit at the sight before he looked down at a perfectly content Sean in his arms. 

After pictures were shot, which ended up being Sebastian taking quick photos on his phone and being thankful he managed to get a couple of them not moving, Chris took the boys to school and the house was quiet. Sebastian sighed and sat down on the couch. Sean was contently coloring on his toddler table. 

“We haven’t had it this quiet in a while, huh?” Sebastian asked.

“No,” Sean answered as he kept coloring.

Sebastian nodded and rubbed his belly. He had a million chores to do and Sean will not be content for long, but he wanted to sit for just a bit. It was weird. There was no screaming, no fighting, and no destruction of his house. There was just a happy toddler and silence. Even the dog was happily taking a nap by the window. 

“I don’t really like this,” Sebastian muttered to himself. 

Sebastian would definitely say he was relieved once he saw the big yellow school bus drop his oldest sons off. He stood at the bus stop with Sean standing next to him and holding his pant leg. “There’s my boys!” He cooed as he hugged Hunter. He moved to hug Derek but Derek pulled away.

“Mom, don’t. My friends can see me,” Derek whispered loudly.

“And you don’t want them to see you hug your mom?” Sebastian frowned.

“No!” Derek exasperatedly said. 

“Oh,” Sebastian said quietly. “Well come on. Let’s go home.”

“Mommy, guess what?” Hunter squealed happily. “Violet is in my class!”

“Oh really?” Sebastian smiled. “That’s so exciting.”

“And my teacher has a frog! A frog!” Hunter said excitedly. 

“Where’s Dodger?” Derek asked.

“He’s at home in the backyard,” Sebastian answered. “Did you have a good day too?”

Derek shrugged and sprinted home. 

“Derek’s being a jerk,” Hunter said.

“Please don’t call your brother a jerk,” Sebastian sighed. 

“I missed you, Mommy,” Hunter hugged Sebastian tightly. 

“Oh honey, I missed you too,” Sebastian hugged him back. Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry. 

“Mama,” Sean grunted. “Mine.” He tried to come between Hunter and Sebastian. 

“But at least I didn’t get bit by a bad baby today,” Hunter glared at Sean. 

“No,” Sean showed Hunter his teeth.

“No biting,” Sebastian picked up Sean much to his dismay. “Let’s go home and play.”


	24. Chapter 24

“Honey! I’m home!” Chris called out and laughed a little to himself as he walked into the door. 

“Dada!” Sean screamed before launching himself onto Chris. 

Chris picked him up and kissed his forehead. “I will never get tired of this. There is literally nothing better than coming home to a kid dying to see you. How was your day, little man? Did you have fun with Mommy?”

“Puppy,” Sean giggled and tugged at Chris’s beard.

“You had fun with the puppy?” Chris smiled. 

“Tons of fun with the puppy,” Sebastian grumbled from his spot in front of the stove. “The puppy that peed on the kitchen floor.”

Chris gave a small apologetic smile. “I’m sorry, babe. Was your day okay beside that?”

“Dad!” Derek screamed. “Check this out! Dodger can get the ball!”

“I’m coming!” Chris yelled back. He walked over and kissed Sebastian’s neck. “I missed you.” 

Sebastian moved away sharply. “Your son is calling for you,” he snapped.

“Are you angry?” Chris frowned.

“Of course I’m angry,” Sebastian hissed. “You were horrible this morning.”

“Dad!” Derek screamed.

Chris frowned and opened and closed his mouth. “We’ll talk later. Okay?”

“Whatever,” Sebastian shrugged and went back to making dinner. 

“Is Daddy in trouble?” Hunter asked as he snuck a carrot from the chopping board. 

“He’s a little bit in trouble,” Sebastian shrugged. “Sweetheart, when you get married and you have babies, you make sure that you help your omega. Just because your omega is a stay at home mom doesn’t mean that you don’t have to do anything.”

Hunter blinked at him. “Mommy, can I have a cookie?”

“No,” Sebastian sighed. “Baby, go play with your dad and brother.”

Sean made himself comfortable back on the floor and went back to pounding on a pan with a wooden spoon and “singing” at the top of his lungs. Sebastian pinched the bridge of his nose. It was loud and it was annoying but it was better than him throwing another tantrum. The terrible twos were so much fun. 

“Honey, don’t you want to go play with your brothers and Daddy?” Sebastian asked. 

“No!” Sean screamed as he banged louder on the pan. 

“Chris! Get your son!” Sebastian screamed.

“I’ve got him!” Chris ran in and picked up Sean and carried him back out.

“No! Bad!” Sean shrieked as he was carried in the back yard.

Sebastian sighed and rubbed his belly. “Can this day suck anymore? I’m mad at Daddy. Derek isn’t interested in me anymore. Sean is two. Hunter is still sweet though. At least you two have been well behaved I guess.”

Not even five minutes later, Chris came back carrying Sean. “He bit the dog.”

“What?” Sebastian’s eyes widened.

“He bit the dog,” Chris sighed. “Dodger licked him and Sean bit him. Poor guy is whimpering in the backyard.”

“Did you bite the doggy?” Sebastian frowned.

“Yes,” Sean nodded.

“Why?” Sebastian asked.

“Bad puppy,” Sean answered.

“We don’t bite doggies,” Sebastian groaned. “It’s times like this that I wish I could drink.”

“I might need a beer tonight,” Chris laughed. “Come on, little man. You are going in for a time out.”

“No!” Sean screamed. 

Later that night, after dinner and the boys have been put to bed, Sebastian was sitting on the bed and putting lotion on his legs. Chris walked into the room and kissed the top of his head. “Still mad at me?”

“Yes,” Sebastian answered as he continued to put lotion on his legs.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Chris asked as he sat down next to Sebastian.

“Not right now,” Sebastian said angrily as he continued to use the lotion. 

“Okay,” Chris got back up and went into the bathroom. “I think I might need to trim my beard a bit. Sean’s been grabbing it and yanking the hell out of it. I don’t know how you do it with your long hair.”

Sebastian was quiet for a bit. “You know, I just think it’s funny how-“

“Oh fuck!” Chris groaned. “I hate it when you start off with this!”

“Don’t interrupt me!” Sebastian snapped. “I just think it’s funny how you seem to think that I have to do everything for the kids and you can just do whatever you want.”

“I helped out the second I was ready for work,” Chris shook his head. “Babe, I’m sorry, but I was running late.”

“I think I’m overwhelmed,” Sebastian said as he started to cry. “I’m pregnant and hormonal and I hate the first day of school. Derek hates me. Sean just throws temper tantrums. And Hunter will start hating me soon enough.”

Chris sat down next to Sebastian and wrapped an arm around him. “Derek doesn’t hate you. Sean’s two. He’ll grow out of it. And Hunter will never hate you. If anything he’ll be 40 and refusing to move out of the house.”

Sebastian giggled through his tears. “Don’t say that about our son!”

“I’m honestly surprised he’s not still breastfeeding,” Chris grinned. “If he had it his way he would be.”

“You are horrible,” Sebastian rested his head against Chris’s shoulder. “How are we going to handle five kids?”

“Same way we are handling three,” Chris answered. “You are an amazing mother. And we’ll be great with five. You’ve just had a bad day.”

Sebastian sighed. “Maybe you should get a vasectomy.”

“What?” Chris gasped. 

“I don’t know,” Sebastian bit his lip. “I think we are insane.”

“We are,” Chris agreed. “But you have been so angrily against me getting a vasectomy.”

“I know but I’m so stressed as it is,” Sebastian whimpered.

“How about this,” Chris kissed the top of Sebastian’s head. “How about I take you out on a date? Get you a break from Mommy duties.”

“We could go to dinner and see a movie,” Sebastian smiled. “I would love to see a movie with a higher rating than G.”

Chris grinned. “Then let’s do it. We can drop the kids off with the Hemsworths. Give them some practice.”

Sebastian giggled. “You are so evil. But let’s do it! Tom’s been needing some mommy practice.”


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know it's been a while. I've been dealing with some personal stuff. Sorry this one is super short.

“No!” Sean screamed as he threw himself down on the floor. Sebastian sighed and squatted down to his level. This had been going on for the last half an hour and it was starting to work on everyone’s nerves, especially Sebastian’s. 

“Baby, Mommy and Daddy will just be gone the night. You will have lots and lots of fun with Mommy and Daddy’s friends,” Sebastian cooed.

“Mommy’s friends,” Chris grunted. 

Sebastian shot Chris a glare before going back to rubbing Sean’s back. “Shhh, sweetie. It will be fine.”

“Mommy, I don’t want you to go,” Hunter hugged Sebastian and softly cried. “I don’t want your weird friends. I want you!”

Chris picked up Hunter and held him upside down. “No getting sad! We’ll be back in the morning.” He tickled him and made Hunter squeal and thrash around in Chris’s arms. 

“Derek, you be good too, sweetheart,” Sebastian said gently. 

Derek pouted and crossed his arms. “I don’t like your friends.”

“I know, but they are letting Mommy and Daddy go out and have a romantic night together,” Sebastian smiled up at Chris. “And Mommy and Daddy really need this.”

“Why can’t we go to Grandma’s?” Derek pouted. 

“Because they offered to watch you and we aren’t turning that down,” Chris shrugged. 

Derek pouted further and threw his arms around Sebastian. “You don’t have to go, Momma.”

Sebastian’s eyes filled with tears. “Oh honey….”

“Nope,” Chris shook his head. “No one is manipulating Mommy and convincing him to stay. Daddy gets Mommy tonight.”

“No!” Sean wailed. “Bad, Dada!”

“Yeah, Daddy is very bad,” Chris shrugged. “Don’t be like this guys. It’s one night. Mommy deserves to have one night of being a grown up.”

“Mom’s always a grown up,” Derek said.

“Well Mommy deserves a night where he can do grown up things like see R rated movies,” Chris said. 

“He can do that here,” Hunter pouted. 

“Guys, we are going,” Sebastian said gently. “If everyone is super good tonight then you can eat pizza tonight! And Mommy will make a big yummy breakfast for everyone in the morning.”

The doorbell rang and Chris went over and answered it. He grinned when he saw Tom and Chris H. “You guys are in a treat for tonight. Sean’s having a little bit of a meltdown.”

“It’s weird how you are so excited when your kids misbehave,” Tom narrowed his eyes at Chris.

“I’m just wanting you guys to experience the full joy of parenthood,” Chris answered and let them walk past him.

“Oh good! You are here!” Sebastian smiled. 

“Oh wow!” Tom’s eyes landed on Sebastian’s belly. “Did you triple in size since I last saw you?”

Sebastian blushed and rubbed his belly. “The twins are getting big and they are healthy.” He glanced at Tom’s still perfectly flat belly. 

“Yes, I know,” Tom said. “I at least have stopped losing weight.”

“Well we need to get going,” Chris put his hands on Sebastian’s shoulders. “We have reservations. We’ll see you boys in the morning. Be good!”

“Bye babies!” Sebastian sniffled and reached down to hug the kids once more.

“Mommy, no,” Hunter whined and clutched at Sebastian. “Please stay! I’ll do anything. I’ll be good!”

“Oh sweetheart,” Sebastian hugged him tighter. “This isn’t a punishment. Mommy is just going to go out with Daddy.”

Chris sighed. “Come on, buddy. Remember the discussion we had at our last meeting?”

Hunter pouted further but nodded. “Okay. I guess you can go…”

“We’ll be back before you know it. I promise,” Sebastian soothed. 

“Come on,” Chris wrapped an arm around Sebastian. “We’ll see you guys in the morning!”

“You have our numbers! If anything happens, and I mean anything, do not hesitate to call!” Sebastian called out as Chris practically dragged him out of the house. 

Sean got up off the floor and ran to the door as soon as his parents left and threw himself at it. “Mama! No!” he sobbed.

Chris H. glanced at Tom before walking over to Sean and crouched beside him. “Hey buddy. Mama will be back soon. Do you want to go play?”

“No!” Sean let out an ear piercing shriek.

“Jesus!” Chris H. covered his ears in pain. “Goddamn. You sound like your mother when he’s pissed.”

Hunter gasped. “You said bad words!”

“Those are barely bad words. He didn’t say fuck,” Tom shrugged.

“Fuck,” Sean repeated. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

“No!” Chris H covered Sean’s mouth. “Do not say that! OW!” he yelled when Sean’s teeth pierced his skin. “Damn! I forgot you were a biter!”

“What does fuck mean?” Hunter asked. 

“Bad!” Sean screamed and pointed an accusatory finger at Chris H. 

“I’m hungry,” Derek said. “Can I get something to eat?” He glanced at the two adults dealing with the upset five year old and two year old before he realized that he wasn’t going to get an answer. “Come on, Dodger.” He grabbed the dog’s collar and led him to the kitchen. 

“Okay, middle one,” Tom said slowly. “Do not say the f word. Your mother will be very angry with me if he hears it.”

“What’s the f word?” Hunter asked. “Is it fuck?”

“Stop saying that!” Chris H. groaned. “Come on, buddy. Stop wiggling and screaming.”

“No! Bad!” Sean sobbed as he tossed and turned against the door and kept trying to bite at Chris H.

“Are you sure you aren’t a dog?” Chris H. asked as he tried to dodge the bites. “I seriously hope our kid doesn’t do this.”

“But what does fuck mean?” Hunter asked.

“Jesus, Chris is going to kill us both,” Chris H. groaned. 

“It means something very bad,” Tom said. “And if you say it, your mother will cry.”

Hunter’s eyes went wide. “Mommy will cry?”

“Good one,” Chris H. shot Tom a thumbs up.

“I don’t want to hurt Mommy,” Hunter’s eyes started to fill with tears. “When’s Mommy going to come home? I want Mommy.”

Suddenly there was a loud crash from the kitchen. “Uh oh,” Derek yelled out.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr! I am still figuring it out, but I have one! 
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/themoviepopcorn


End file.
